La prometida de Madara
by Fleur du Desert
Summary: A veces, la pasión, una magnética atracción, y el más puro amor, vienen de la mano de quien menos esperas. —..."No desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo"...— Sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, mientras le taladraba con aquellos profundos ojos negros.— Hmp. Es una lástima que ese mandato no se aplique conmigo. Esto es algo que no puedo evitar sentir. Sasuke/Sakura
1. Prólogo

_**¡Hola! Sean bienvenidos a este humilde escrito. Este es el primer fanfic que he publicado; espero y les guste.**_

_**Decidí ambientar esta historia en un universo alternativo al de la serie. Por lo que, todos los países y ciudades se llamaran tal cual se muestran en NARUTO. Pero, será en un mundo como el nuestro, o sea, sin ninjas.**_

_**Ah, otra cosa que avisaré: Por lógica, esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo. Por tanto, los personajes sufrirán de un ligero "**_**Out of Character" (OoC). Ya que, obviamente, al haber nacido en un mundo donde los ninjas habitaron hace cientos de años, sus vidas, se reducen al las de un ser humano común y corriente, y sus experiencias cambian, convirtiéndoles en lo que les mostrare a continuación. Pero, no se espanten, como ya dije, será algo muy leve, yo trataré de conservar las actitudes principales de cada personaje.**

**Sin más, disfruten de la lectura.**

.

.

.

.**  
**

* * *

**TITULO: LA PROMETIDA DE MADARA  
AUTOR: Desert Rose / Fleur du Desert  
PERSONAJES: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Etc.  
GENERO: Drama/Romance/Universo Alternativo.  
CLASIFICACION: No menores de 16 años  
ADVERTENCIAS: Lenguaje obsceno/ Ligero OoC/ Lime/Lemon  
PUBLICACIONES: ****Mundo SasuSaku**** como "****Desert Rose"****, en ****Fanfic . es**** con el nick: "****Desert Rose"**** y en ****Fanfiction . net**** como "Fleur du Desert****".**

**RESUMEN:**

A veces, la pasión, una magnética atracción, y el más puro amor, vienen de la mano de quien menos esperas.

La bella **Sakura Haruno**, es la prometida de su respetable –y temido- tío. Pero, ¿En serio, la sangre y el agradecimiento, son motivos fuertes para no sucumbir a la tentación? **Uchiha Sasuke**, tendrá que enfrentarse personalmente a esa cuestión.

—_..."No desearas a la mujer de tu prójimo"..._— Sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, mientras le taladraba con aquellos profundos ojos negros. — _Hmp. Es una lástima que ese mandato no se aplique conmigo. Esto es algo que no puedo evitar sentir._

.

.

.

.

"…_Cuando en sueños murmuro un nombre que no es el suyo.  
Sin embargo, me casaré con él, amando al otro.  
Guardo silencio pensando que estoy entre sus brazos.  
El __corazón__ se me acelera.  
Tiembla de amor.  
Al final, despierto y admito que solo es un sueño. Lloró, porque murmuro el nombre del hombre que amo.  
Teniendo a mi lado a quien no lo es…" _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

**~oO:: Prólogo ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

_"En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."_

**-Paulo Coelho**

.

.

.

.

**I**magina que a tus tiernos trece años, tu madre, la única familia que te queda, muere en un trágico accidente automovilístico.

Tú obviamente estas destrozada y completamente desamparada. — o eso es lo crees— puesto que, sin imaginarlo siquiera, el mejor amigo de tu mamá le prometió tanto a ella como a ti, cuidarte, protegerte, y ver por ti hasta que pudieses valerte por ti misma.

Todo va bien. Tu vida poco a poco, se normaliza. Sanan tus heridas, y conforme vas creciendo, te das cuenta de lo importante que se ha vuelto ese hombre en tu vida. ¿Y cómo no serlo? si él mantuvo su promesa.

Te cuida, protege, y siempre está al pendiente de ti. Es casi como tu ángel de la guarda. Además, es inteligente, exitoso, formal, caballeroso, amable –Por lo menos contigo— y para despejar algunas dudas, también es sumamente apuesto…

_Simplemente: Encantador._

Lo quieres. ¡Claro que sí!... Pero no como se quiere a un padre, tío, o amigo. Lo quieres como hombre, ¡Y vaya hombre! Sin embargo, a tus escasos dieciséis años, decides mantener ese gran amor celosamente guardado. En pocas palabras, lo amas tanto que no quieres perjudicarlo de ningún modo.

Pasa el tiempo. Años, que en lugar de conseguir mermar tu amor hacia él, solo lo intensifican más. Logras terminar la preparatoria —con excelentes notas, por cierto— y recién comienzas la universidad. Los años han hecho maravillas con tu persona. Has madurado, y ya eres toda una mujer. Sientes que todo lo puedes, tu juventud y ganas de comerte el mundo te dan ánimos y fuerza para hacer lo que sea. Y harta de esconder lo que sientes por tu tutor finalmente, un día, al presentarte en su oficina en una de tus habituales visitas, decides –al fin—confesarle tus sentimientos.

_¿Qué más puedes esperar?... _

Él se queda estupefacto. Por supuesto no esperaba semejante confesión de tu parte. Te dedica una mirada gélida que logra paralizarte el corazón y te pide que te vayas y que lo olvides.

_–– Es lo mejor..._

Dice por ultimo, en un tenue susurro que apenas y alcanzas a oír.

Tienes el corazón roto. Lo has arruinado todo. Lloras amargamente, como no lo hacías desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Porque sabias que, al menos, tenias su cariño de padre y ahora, ni eso te quedaba.

.

.

.

.

Los días transcurren como agua –aunque a tu parecer, el tiempo se hace más lento— Y un día, como cualquier otro en tu vida, tocan a la puerta de tu departamento. Abres y te encuentras frente a frente con quien menos te esperabas: _Tu tutor._

Lo miras y te pierdes en el negro de sus ojos. Hay algo diferente en él, pero no sabes exactamente que es. De pronto, como si todo fuese realizado en cámara lenta, todas y cada una de tus dudas se despejan. Pues en un acto por demás inesperado para ti, te jala hacia a él y te besa desesperadamente. Sin pensarlo le correspondes. ¡¿Qué más podías hacer?!... El momento que más habías esperado y soñado al fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

Cortan el apasionado beso. Él toma tu rostro entre sus manos, mientras que tú estas paralizada, y con los orbes muy abiertos esperando una explicación…

_––Yo también te amo...  
_

Son las palabras que salen de su boca, dejándote totalmente absorta. Nunca, ni en tus más locos sueños, pensaste escuchar esa frase de los labios de tu amado.

Intentas articular al menos una frase coherente, pero él, posando su índice en tus labios, te lo impide y continúa hablando.

_–– Te amo. Desde hace mucho tiempo deje de verte como aquella niñita que llego a mí, totalmente desprotegida. –– Negó con la cabeza un par de veces. ––Me llegue a considerar un depravado por sentir esto por ti, mi pequeña. Tú, que con solo una sonrisa logras iluminar mi vida y hacerme tan feliz. ––Rozó la comisura de tus labios con los suyos dejándote más que muda. –– Pero, ahora que se que tu también sientes lo mismo por mí, no me importa si casi te doblo la edad o lo que opinen los demás. Te amo por sobre todas la cosas. ––Notaste como sacaba algo del bolsillo de su saco, y lo que viste casi te provoca un paro cardíaco. –– Por esa razón, aquí mismo, y con este anillo, te pido que seas mía…_

Casi te desmayas en sus brazos, tu felicidad es inmensa, simplemente no te cabe en el cuerpo. Quieres gritar, saltar, llorar. Tantas cosas juntas. Tu más grande sueño por fin se hace realidad. Tan pronto como logras reaccionar, te aferras fuertemente a su pecho.

_–– Si, acepto…_

Son las únicas palabras que puedes pronunciar. Debido a la emoción y al llanto que poco a poco, se apodera de ti…

.

.

.

.

Ahora, caminas de la mano de quien se ha convertido en tu prometido.

No falta quien los mire extrañados, admirados, o con total desdén. Pero eso, no te importa en lo absoluto. A él mucho menos. ¡Que se jodan! Tú eres inmensamente feliz, por personas como esas, no vale la pena sentirse culpable. Ambos son felices y eso es lo único que realmente cuenta.

.

.

.

.

Una mañana, después de casi cuatro meses de noviazgo –muy discreto, por cierto—al fin te presentara con toda su familia.

Te llega el temor. ¡Lógicamente! Ya que solo conoces a dos de ellos, y lo único que sabes de los demás, es gracias a las anécdotas y algunas fotos que con el paso del tiempo fuiste conociendo.

_En pocas palabras: El panorama no luce muy prometedor._

Entras en pánico cuando él te anuncia que todo lo tiene planeado para esa misma noche. Que pasara por ti a las 8:00 pm. Te pide también que no temas ni te preocupes por nada, más que por lucir hermosa. _¡Como si ambas cosas fuesen tan sencillas!…  
_

.

.

.

.

Ya casi son las ocho y esperas la llegada de tu prometido. Te encuentras sentada en uno de los sillones de tu sala. Y al parecer, lograste tu cometido –gracias a tu mejor amiga quien no dudo en apoyarte, luego de un arduo trabajo de casi tres horas—

Luces simplemente hermosa: Ese vestido _halter_ en color negro que más o menos te llega a las rodillas y que tu novio te compró –especialmente— para que lo usases esa noche. Era simplemente divino. Pues realzaba las curvas de tu cuerpo al máximo. Con aquel generoso escote y la espalda al descubierto.  
Tu calzado, unos _stilettos_ en el mismo color de tu vestido. Decidiste usar joyería más discreta. Pendientes, y una pulsera de cristales. Es todo lo que necesitabas.  
El cabello suelto. Y lo único que le adorna es un broche de cristal en forma de corazón.  
El maquillaje, lo más juvenil y natural que pudiste, resaltando claro, tus ojos. Puesto que tus orbes son lo que más te gusta de tu cara.

Por último, un toque de tu perfume favorito, que rociaste cuidadosamente, en tus muñecas, sienes, cuello ¿Y por qué no? también entre tus senos.

.

.

.

.

Deslumbrado. Así dejas a tu futuro marido al abrir la puerta. Y el cual, sonriente, toma tu mano y te gira lentamente –según él— para apreciarte mucho mejor. Mientras eso ocurre, se acerca a tu cuello, lo besa, y te susurra al oído lo perfecta y bella que eres. Inmediatamente te sonrojas ante su acción. No es para menos. Ya que recibir un halago de un hombre tan guapo como él, es algo casi irreal.

.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto no dices palabra alguna. Tienes un hueco en el estomago debido al nerviosismo. No te muerdes las uñas porque temes estropear en lindo esmalte rojo que tanto tardo en secar. Tu amado ex tutor, lo nota y te pide por décima vez que no temas pues todo saldrá bien. Pero, al llegar a la mansión que pertenece a tu prometido, el hueco en tu estomago —nuevamente—se hace presente.

Baja del auto y te abre la puerta alargando su mano para ayudarte a salir. Tú te quedas inmóvil. Pero él con una de sus características sonrisas, logra que por un instante se te olvide todo tu temor.

Al bajar, sientes algo extraño. Como si fueses observada desde lejos. Notas que esa sensación aumenta conforme avanzas a la enorme casa. Por alguna razón, no quieres mirar hacia arriba, —específicamente, hacia el ventanal que se encuentra justo sobre tu cabeza— pues presientes que ahí se encuentra la causa de tu incertidumbre –sea lo que sea—. Aunque podrías apostar que se trata de alguno de sus familiares.

Tu prometido y tú se dirigen al umbral de la gran puerta. El ama de llaves, al parecer, los esperaba ya en la entrada. Abre y los recibe cordialmente. A ti con un cálido abrazo, y a su patrón, con una pequeña reverencia.

Segundos después de haber entrando al recibidor, puedes escuchar a varias personas platicando en la sala de estar. Tu novio –extrañamente— te pide que esperes ahí. Tú sin entender muy bien el asunto, accedes con un mohín de molestia. –Aunque por dentro casi haces una fiesta, pues eso significa que tienes un par de minutos más para relajarte— y se aleja, no sin antes depositar un casto beso en tus labios. Al entrar al _living_, él anuncia su llegada y se disculpa si los hizo esperar demasiado.

Luego de varios saludos, algunas risas, y un pequeño diálogo entre aquellas personas. Pudiste escuchar como alguien –un chico— notaba tu ausencia.

_— Por cierto… ¿En donde esta ella?... Hemos venido de muy lejos solo para conocer a la afortunada… _

Segundos después de haber escuchado eso. Tu prometido, se asomó ligeramente por la puerta y extendió su mano invitándote a tomarla. Tiemblas ligeramente, pues te sientes más que nerviosa. Aun así, no dudas ni por un instante.

Al verte entrar, todos guardan silencio al instante. –Silencio bastante incómodo a tu parecer—Tomas la mano de tu amado con más fuerza.

_— Buenas noches…_

Es lo único que sale de tu boca, mientras tratas de mostrar una de tus mejores sonrisas. Ellos responden el saludo casi al unísono. Son cinco personas. Y notas que, prácticamente todos son hombres, no hay ninguna mujer presente…

_Excepto tú. _

Te sientes aun más nerviosa, pero te tranquilizas un poco, al reconocer a dos de ellos: uno es el hermano menor de tu novio, una persona alegre y muy amable, al cual conoces de hace mucho tiempo atrás y siempre que podía te apoyaba cuando lo necesitabas. Y el otro, es el primogénito y único hijo de tu amado. De escasos 14 años de edad, muy alegre, divertido y despreocupado en fin, un buen chico, al cual le tienes mucho cariño.

A los otros tres nunca los habías visto. Al menos en persona. Pero, anteriormente, tú querido tutor, te había comentado que tenía tres sobrinos y que los tres eran hermanos. Seguramente son ellos.

Tu adorado, no pierde el tiempo, y te presenta enseguida como su novia y futura esposa. Tú te tensas al ver sus reacciones.

_Un silencio sepulcral invade el lugar… _

Te miran y lo miran a él, entre extrañados, alarmados y sorprendidos. Al parecer no se esperaban a una mujer tan joven, o eso es lo que piensas…

Luego del incómodo silencio, se escucha una alegre celebración de parte del hijo de tu novio. Aparentemente, la noticia lo hace feliz y corre a abrazarte efusivamente. Tú solo le correspondes con cariño. Piensas que tal vez hace eso porque, en realidad, el chico no conoció a su madre ya que esta murió al nacer él.

También tu cuñado te hace saber lo contento que se encuentra por las próximas nupcias y los felicita a ti y a su hermano, con un fuerte abrazo. No sin antes hacerles prometer que él será el padrino.

Bueno, después de todo… las cosas estaban dándose muy bien.

De repente, y si que lo esperaras, uno de los supuestos hermanos articula palabra.

Lo miras y te mira. Es un muchacho guapo. De piel muy pálida, cabellos negros, al igual que sus ojos, que son algo inexpresivos. Al parecer, es menor que los otros dos. Les felicita, no sin antes, presentarse contigo y decirte con una amable sonrisa qué aunque eres muy joven para su tío, te desea lo mejor.

El segundo de ellos se aproxima rápidamente hacia ti, tanto, que ni siquiera lo notaste llegar hasta que estuvo a tu lado. De cabellera negra, piel ligeramente broceada, bella sonrisa de dientes blancos, y unos hermosos ojos negros de largas pestañas. Muy apuesto sin duda—empiezas a creer que en esa familia todos los varones suelen ser muy atractivos—. Toma tu mano para besarla delicadamente, te dice su nombre, y que está encantado de conocerte. Pero antes de soltarte, te pregunta en un tono divertido:

— ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella, como tú… pudo hacerle caso al amargado de mi tío?...

Tú solo ríes ante su comentario. En verdad ese joven te pareció de lo mas encantador.

_—Hmp, los felicito… _

Aquella ronca voz llamó tu atención al instante. ¿Para que negarlo? Se oía realmente… _atrayente. _

No supiste como definirlo a falta de una mejor palabra. Pero, en fin, eso era lo de menos. Y dices que era lo de menos, porque al mirar a aquel sujeto de alborotados cabellos negros, piel blanquecina, y bellas facciones, sumergido en una expresión de seriedad. No pudiste hacer otra cosa que sonrojarte.

Ese joven de parcas palabras, era el más hermoso que habías visto en toda tu vida.

No era una belleza cándida, como la de un ángel. Era algo más. Bello y peligroso, como un demonio. Definitivamente, estabas completamente loca.

Pero, justo en el momento que él dirigió su obscura mirada hacia ti, una mirada que —según tu parecer—observa cada milímetro de tu cuerpo con una expresión llena de escrutinio. Mentirías si dijeses que eso no te inquieto. Sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorrerte la espalda y seguido de eso, tu piel se erizó involuntariamente.

Nunca habías sentido algo semejante. Bueno, de hecho, es la misma sensación sobrecogedora que experimentaste al bajar del auto de tu prometido. Al menos ya sabes gracias a quien te encontrabas así.

Esta sensación aumenta cuando él posa sus ojos en los tuyos. Te pierdes en su enigmática mirada. Una mirada que parece expresar todo… y a la vez nada. Un inevitable sonrojo aparece en tus mejillas cuando él se acerca a ti para estrechar tu mano a manera de saludo. A la par que te dice su nombre con una encantadora sonrisa torcida que casi logra que se te salga el corazón.

Tú no haces más que sonreírle, algo embobada.

_¡Maldición! Es peligrosamente atractivo. _

Posee un gran porte y una apabullante presencia. Si eso fuese una competencia, jurarías que el susodicho casi opaca a tu futuro marido por completo y eso que no parece tener más de 25 años de edad.

De un momento a otro, el tiempo parece haberse detenido para ambos. O al menos para ti. Y lo único que deseas es seguir contemplando al dueño de esos ojos por toda la eternidad.

Él aparta su vista de ti, algo ¿Desconcertado? No sabrías como definirlo. Se dirige a su tío para felicitarlo con un abrazo y una frase que apenas y alcanzas a oír. No porque él no hable lo suficientemente fuerte, todo lo contrario, mejor dicho, era mucho más interesante seguir comiéndote con la mirada a aquel joven. En ese momento sales de tu ensimismamiento y te reprochas mentalmente por pensar ese tipo de cosas.

_¿Qué te sucede?..._

Se supone que amas a tu prometido con toda el alma, y no debería existir nada ni nadie más. Pero no logras entender cómo es que ese hombre puede hacerte sentir todo eso con solo una mirada. Y lo peor de todo, es que es la primera vez que lo has visto en toda tu vida. Simplemente no logras comprender tu falta de raciocinio.

De pronto, el ama de llaves, entra a la sala avisando que la cena esta lista.

Así, todos se dirigen hacia el comedor.

Segundos después de haber puesto en marcha tus pies, tu novio rodea con su brazo tu cintura mientras caminan. Él te observa fijamente, y te pregunta que es lo que te sucede. Tú estas muy nerviosa ya que, sinceramente, no esperabas que te notara algo extraño. Después de todo, intentas convencerte de que no es para tanto encontrar atractivo al sobrino de tu novio. Tú lo miras a los ojos, le sonríes tiernamente y respondes que estas bien y que no se preocupe.

Aunque, en el fondo sientes que le estas mintiendo. Más aun cuando aquel joven vuelve a clavar su fría mirada en ti. Y una vez más, sientes que te estremeces por completo. Desvías la mirada hacia un punto inexistente y el mismo sonrojo de hace un rato se hace aun más perceptible de lo que era antes.

_¿Qué pretende?...  
¿Por qué te mira de esa forma?... _

No haces más que preguntártelo como si, mágicamente, una vocecita dentro de tu cabeza fuese a responder todas tus preguntas.

Una fuerza extraña te hace girar un poco tu cara en dirección hacia él. Al volver a mirarle, puedes notar otra media sonrisa, pero esta vez parece estar llena de orgullo y arrogancia. Al parecer, está jugando contigo, y tú –como una gran tonta- has caído por completo en su pequeña trampa. Lo peor es que eso te agrada.

.

.

.

.

Ahora, todos están en el gran comedor. Distribuidos de tal manera en aquella enorme mesa rectangular que tu quedas a la derecha de tu prometido. Quien –como cabeza de familia que es- se encuentra sentado en el asiento del anfitrión.

Y aquel muchacho, esta ubicado justo en el otro extremo de la mesa. Con un brazo apoyado sobre esta y recargando su rostro sobre el dorso de su mano. Sin quitarte la mirada de encima, para no variar.

Así, mientras te remueves incómoda en tu asiento y evitas a toda costa volver a mirar a aquel hombre, muchas preguntas y dudas giran en tu mente.

.

.

.

.

_¿En verdad amas a tu novio tanto, como piensas amarlo?..._

Si es así, ¿Estás dispuesta a casarte con él, aun después, de conocer a un hombre que te estremece con tan solo verte?...

¿Cómo puedes sentir eso, si apenas lo conoces?...

¿Te has vuelto loca?...

Y lo que verdaderamente te importa…

¿Este hombre siente lo mismo por ti? …

_._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_Bueno, a final de cuentas, solo te pedí que lo imaginaras._

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo 21 años y esta es mi historia.

O mejor dicho, solo el comienzo de ella…

.

.

.

.

_"Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio" _

**-Paulo Coelho**

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Fin del Prólogo ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado la idea. Sé que parece un total MadaSaku, pero nada que ver. Por favor comenten, me gustaría saber que les pareció si no es mucha molestia. Soy nueva por estos rumbos, y me gustaria en demasía saber sus opiniones. Acepto críticas -constructivas-, y demás. ;) Actualizo el lunes próximo sin falta. Nos leemos pronto. =)_


	2. Conociéndote

Como lo prometí, aquí la continuación.

Avisos, agradecimientos, y demás, al final del capitulo.

Disfruten la lectura. =)

* * *

***oO:: La prometida de Madara ::Oo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oO:: Capitulo 1: Conociéndote ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

"_Una sola mirada me bastó para saber que tú serias el centro de mi pequeño universo"…_

**-Desert Rose/Fleur du Desert**

.

.

.

.

**S**asuke Uchiha se encontraba de pie, mirando a través del enorme ventanal de aquella habitación. Bebió lentamente un sorbo del vaso de whisky que sostenía en su mano derecha, mientras su vista seguía fija en un punto de la nada.

Tal vez, pensaba o recordaba. Con él realmente nunca se sabía. Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke ¿En qué piensas?— Preguntó aquel muchacho que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sofás de la sala, y con sus ojos fijos en el pelinegro. El cual, al oír aquello inmediatamente posó su gélida mirada en aquel chico de igual color de pelo.

—Hmp, en realidad, en nada importante. Es solo que Madara ya nos ha hecho esperar demasiado. ¿No lo crees así, Itachi?…—Respondió él con cierto hastío en la voz.

—Pero si apenas tenemos aquí veinte minutos, y eso para mí no es esperar demasiado, tomando en cuenta también que llegamos antes de la hora acordada. Es solo que…—Carraspeó un poco para aclararse la garganta. — Te he notado tan pensativo. Y bueno, creí que todo este alboroto -Refiriéndose a la nueva relación de su tío- te traería recuerdos no muy gratos, eso es todo. — Finalizó serio al notar como las facciones de Sasuke se endurecían y aquellos negros ojos lo miraban con rencor.

Claro, ese odio que sentía el pelinegro en esos momentos, no iba dirigido hacia su hermano. Pero aun así, detestaba que gracias a él sus recuerdos lo atormentaran más de la cuenta y más de lo que deseaba admitir.

—Reconócelo, _nii-san_. Aún te afecta…— Habló otro muchacho de cabellos y orbes negros y una piel extremadamente pálida.

— Explícate, Sai. No estoy para adivinanzas. – Ordenó el azabache con el ceño fruncido.

Sabía muy bien a que se referían sus hermanos menores. Pero no estaba dispuesto a tocar ese tema. Era algo de lo que, simplemente, no volvería a hablar jamás.

_Y aunque no lo demostrara, aún le afectaba y lastimaba._

Sai estaba a punto de contestar algo pero, Itachi no se lo permitió, y con una seña pidió que guardara silencio. El menor de los hermanos solía tener una boca muy grande y carecía de tacto para decir algunas cosas. Por supuesto que esta no seria la excepción.

— Sasuke, de verdad lamento mucho si esto te fastidia más de la cuenta. Pero creo que, a pesar de que han pasado casi cuatro años, aún no te olvidas de…— No terminó su frase. Pues fue interrumpido por el escandaloso de su primo, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación, entre saltos y risitas de júbilo -suponían ellos por su llegada, ya que el chico los veía a todos como si fueran sus ídolos o algo por el estilo- poniéndole fin -sin querer- a la incómoda charla de los hermanos Uchiha.

— ¡Hey!... ¡Sasuke, Itachi, Sai!, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos!, ¿Cómo han estado?... – Preguntó aceleradamente aquel muchachito de manera sumamente alegre.

— Hola, Tobi. También me da gusto verte. – Le saludó Sasuke con una expresión de alivio en el rostro. En verdad agradecía que su primo llegara a interrumpir aquel momento tan tenso para él.

—Tobi-_kun_, hola. Oye, ¡Has crecido mucho, en todo este tiempo! – Dijo sonriente Itachi, al tiempo que Sai asentía igual de sonriente.

— ¡Creo que sí! tienen mucha razón, ¡ya soy todo un adulto!...— Exclamó orgulloso de si, al notar que ya le faltaba poco más de una cabeza para alcanzar la altura de Itachi— ya han pasado mas de tres años desde que se marcharon de _Konoha_ y del _País del Fuego_…— Admitió con una media sonrisa un tanto melancólica. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Preguntó curioso.

—Bastante tranquilo diría yo, llegamos apenas hace un par de horas. — Avisó Itachi con calma.

—_Konoha_ está muy cambiada. Ya no es lo mismo que hace uno años, en verdad, nos ausentamos por demasiado tiempo. — Se lamentó Sai con algo de nostalgia.

— ¡Eso no se los discuto! la ciudad esta mas grande y bonita. Pero ¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí! Los eche mucho de menos. – Finalizó el pelinegro sonriente.

—Nosotros también a ti. —Le devolvió el gesto. — En fin, cambiando de tema ¿En dónde están el tío Madara y el tío Obito? Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí…— Preguntó Sasuke algo extrañado. Podía esperar tal retraso de Obito, pero de Madara nunca. Por eso se le hacia raro.

— Bueno…— El chico se pasó una mano por la barbilla con aire pensativo. — Creo que están en la oficina, pero no se preocupen. Tío Obito aseguró que vendría. Además, siempre llega tarde. —Contestó el muchacho, haciendo énfasis en lo último y provocando unas risas por parte de los hermanos. Eso era cierto. Su tío solía ser una persona muy impuntual, al menos, con lo compromisos familiares, porque extrañamente, siempre llegaba temprano a las citas de negocios o a la oficina.

Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de la mansión. El ama de llaves, una mujer ya entrada en años, salió de la cocina presurosa y se dirigió a abrir. Dejando ver a un hombre como de 38 años, de cabello y ojos negros. Características que distinguían a la noble familia Uchiha desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—Buenas noches, Obito_-chan_ Llegas justo a tiempo, _cosa muy rara en ti…_ ¿A qué se debe? ¿Acaso Madara-_chan_ te amenazó con bajarte el sueldo o algo así?—Cuestionó la señora sorprendida.

—Buenas noches, nana Chiyo. ¡Nada de eso!... Lo que sucede es que hoy no me quede perdiendo el tiempo por ahí. —Carraspeó algo nervioso. —Quiero decir… ¡Salí temprano de la oficina! ¡Sí, eso!— Se corrigió, mientras entraba a la sala como rayo, y en la cual,se encontraban todos sus sobrinos ya reunidos.

— ¡Hola muchachos!, ¿cómo han estado?— Les Preguntó el ojinegro, mientras saludaba a cada uno de ellos.

_«__Bastante bien__»_ fue la respuesta en general de todos ellos.

— ¿Y como va todo en el País del Agua, Sasuke?—

— Todo muy tranquilo. En realidad, la constructora va de maravilla. Tengo, _tenemos_ —se corrigió alternando una mirada de complicidad con sus hermanos— mucho trabajo. ¿No es así, Itachi y Sai?...—Preguntó, mientras sus hermanos asentían orgullosos.

— ¡Vaya!... Fugaku y Mikoto, ellos… Ellos, estarían muy orgullosos de ustedes tres. Yo ya lo estoy, sobre todo de ti, Sasuke. —Aseguró el hombre, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, al mayor de sus sobrinos; provocándole un pequeño respingo al azabache, para después mostrar una expresión de melancolía y nostalgia seguida de una media sonrisa un tanto triste.

Hacia tiempo que no recordaba a sus fallecidos padres. En realidad, no lo hacía tan abiertamente desde su muerte, en aquel espantoso accidente en su jet privado, hacia ya más de una década. Y dejándoles huérfanos a él y a sus hermanos, a la edad de catorce, doce, y nueve años, respectivamente, siendo Sasuke el mayor de los tres.

Recordó también, que nunca estuvieron solos. Sus tíos, Madara y Obito; jamás los abandonaron, y prácticamente, se convirtieron en sus nuevas figuras paternas -o al menos personas en suma importantes para él- sentir agradecimiento, era poco. Realmente, todo lo que era el día de hoy se lo debía al apoyo y enseñanzas de ese par.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, al escuchar las quejas de sus hermanos.

— ¿Y nosotros qué?... Nos vamos a poner celosos de Sasuke, tío Obito. —Dijo Itachi fingiendo una cara de molestia.

— Es verdad tío, no estamos pintados al oleó, ¿Acaso no estás orgulloso también de nosotros? – Agregó Sai con una expresión un tanto altanera.

— Oigan, perdón muchachos. Efectivamente, estoy muy orgulloso de todos mis sobrinos, ya todos son unos hombres hechos y derechos.

— Así esta mucho mejor. —Avisó Itachi con autosuficiencia, mientras Sai sonreía satisfecho, logrando sacarle una risa a los presentes. A excepción de Sasuke que solo los observaba con una expresión seria. Ya que él rara vez reía o sonreía. Una verdadera lastima, pues poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que se pudieran imaginar.

— Oye tío… ¿Qué pasó con papá?, se supone que estaba contigo…— Preguntó Tobi extrañado.

—Ah si, es verdad. ¡Por poco y lo olvido! Madara me pidió que les avisara que llegaría un poco tarde ya que tenía unos asuntos importantes que atender…

— ¿Y que tipo de asuntos?...— Volvió a preguntar Tobi.

— Creo que tenia reunión con unos posibles futuros clientes de la empresa, y después de eso, dijo que pasaría por _Sakura-chan_…—Contestó con tranquilidad.

— ¿Así que, Sakura?...—Masculló inaudiblemente cierto pelinegro. —Con que ese es el nombre de la tal novia de tío Madara…— Soltó Sasuke con una visible molestia en la voz. —Aún no entiendo cual es la razón por la cual Madara nos reunió con tanta urgencia. ¿Acaso quiere nuestra aprobación para con su relación? Porque, realmente, no es necesario. Él es libre de hacer con su vida privada lo que le venga en gana.— Bufó el pelinegro, mientras caminaba rumbo a uno de los ventanales, y ya frente a este, tomó otro trago de su bebida –bastante largo, por cierto- volviendo a mostrar su mal talante y sorprendiendo levemente a todos los Uchiha que se encontraban a su espalda.

Ellos -al menos, sus hermanos y tío- conocían a detalle la razón por la cual el ojinegro se expresaba y comportaba de esa forma.

Él no solía ser así. Es decir, juzgar a las personas sin siquiera conocerlas. Eso no era parte de su personalidad. Al menos no hace unos años, cuando aún era feliz y sonreía. Muy a pesar de que sus padres muriesen tan fatídicamente cuando apenas era un muchachito, se quedase huérfano, y con la gran responsabilidad de proteger a sus hermanos menores.

Pero, ni siquiera ese gran dolor pudo modificar de manera tan extrema su carácter. Que aunque siempre había sido serio, de vez en cuando, se le podía ver de buen humor, e incluso arrancarle una bella sonrisa.

Ahora, todo era distinto. Se había convertido en un hombre aun mas serio. Frío, inexpresivo, indiferente, sumamente arrogante, pero por sobre todas las cosas, _muy orgulloso_. Y no había nada -ni nadie- en la faz de la tierra que lo hiciera cambiar. Al menos, no de momento.

—Sasuke-_kun_, puedo asegurarte, _jurarte_— Se corrigió a si mismo – Que _ella_ no es el tipo de persona que te estas imaginando. Es mas, cuando la conozcan, tus hermanos e inclusive tú, me darán la razón. — Habló Obito con seguridad y tranquilidad en sus palabras.

— ¡Hmp!... Pues hasta que no vea a la tipa esa, no pienso creer en nada de lo que me dices. Lo siento mucho. — finalizó el azabache con total frialdad.

—Sasuke _O-Nii san_… ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso! ¡Sakura-chan es muy buena persona! ¡No sabes nada de ella!..— Exclamó Tobi visiblemente molesto y tomando por sorpresa a los presentes.

El mas joven de los Uchiha, poseía un carácter muy alegre, razón por la cual, resultaba muy fuera de lo normal que actuara de esa forma. Pero era lógico. El muchacho conocía a aquella joven de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Obviamente la defendería. Le tenia un gran cariño, y no iba a permitir que su primo –ni nadie- se refiriera a ella de ese modo, y mucho menos, sin siquiera conocerla.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta al instante de que se le había pasado un poco la mano con sus comentarios. Y mas aún, cuando sintió las miradas de reproche de sus hermanos calándole tras de si. Suspiró largamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Solo se limitó a disculparse, -casi forzadamente- con su primo.

— Lo siento Tobi, discúlpame. — fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sasuke. Quien un instante después, asumió la expresión serena e inescrutable que utilizaba con todo el mundo. Tobi se sorprendió mucho de que su arrogante primo le ofreciera una disculpa pero, igualmente, se la merecía así que la acepto sin protestar.

— ¡No hay problema!... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. — Dijo él recobrando su habitual comportamiento alegre y despreocupado.

— _Al menos, no pasó a mayores…_—pensó Obito, mientras soltaba un suspiro aliviado.

— Bueno muchachos, ya dejemos este asunto por la paz. Pero, recuerda bien mis palabras, Sasuke. — Soltó el hombre tranquilamente, recargándose en uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero negro.

— No es necesario. Justo ahora sabré si lo que me ha dicho es verdad. Madara y esa chica, acaban de llegar. — Avisó Sasuke secamente, al tiempo que miraba a través de los brillantes cristales de aquella ventana, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

A pesar de no poder distinguir con claridad a los ocupantes de aquel auto color blanco. Si pudo reconocer casi al instante a su tío. Después de todo, eran bastante parecidos, casi idénticos, dirían algunos, -y si no fuese por la abundante y larga melena de _Miss Konoha_ que poseía Madara- seguramente hasta los confundirían. Pero, para Sasuke, de un modo extraño, era como verse así mismo veinte años en el futuro.

Así era la genética. Al final de cuentas, Madara era el hermano menor de su padre. En fin, volviendo al tema de interés.

El susodicho, bajó del vehículo y se dirigió de inmediato a abrir la puerta de copiloto, ayudando asía su acompañante a salir. Una mujer de cabellos claros y ropa oscura.

Sin lugar a dudas esa era su novia. La cual tomó de la mano para caminar junto con ella rumbo a la enorme puerta.

Notó como la nana Chiyo, nuevamente salía de la cocina y, presurosa, abría la puerta para recibir tanto a Madara como a la joven.

Después de eso, la mujer se retiró a sus labores. No sin antes avisar que la cena estaría lista en uno momentos, y que ya todos habían llegado y los esperaban en la sala.

— Por fin estamos aquí. Disculpen por la tardanza…—Saludó Madara un poco apenado.

— Padre ¡Que bueno que ya llegaste!— Exclamó Tobi sonriente.

— No te disculpes, hermano. No tardaste tanto…—Avisó Obito.

— ¡Hola tío Madara, tiempo sin vernos!— Correspondió Itachi amablemente, levantándose de su asiento, mientras Sai imitaba su acción y corregía al pelinegro.

— En realidad, han pasado dos semanas desde que el tío Madara fue al país del agua ¿O es que acaso ya no lo recuerdas_, nii-san_?— Preguntó con sorna.

— ¡Es verdad! Lo siento, a veces mi memoria falla un poco. —Se justificó Itachi mientras se daba una palmadita en la cabeza.

— Ya me di cuenta…— Musitó el hombre negando con la cabeza. Segundos después centró su astuta mirada en un lugar específico.

— Hola, Sasuke. —Soltó con una media sonrisa, mientras se dirigía rumbo al azabache que se encontraba aún junto al ventanal.

— Buenas noches, tío. — Respondió él tranquilo, mientras estrechaba su mano cordialmente a manera de saludo.

Madara se retiró de aquel lugar, para segundos después pararse casi en el centro de aquella estancia de forma casi teatral. Muchos pensarían que el susodicho se vio ridículo al hacer eso. Gran error. Madara Uchiha, poseía una elegancia y porte tan característicos, que hasta dar un traspié y caer de cara al suelo se vería genial en él.

— Me da mucho gusto que todos pudiesen venir. Bueno, en realidad lo digo por ustedes, chicos. Sasuke, Itachi, y también Sai. Debieron dejar muchos asuntos inconclusos en el _País del Agua_…—Había supuesto Madara algo apenado.

— No te preocupes por eso tío. Aunque es cierto que dejamos algunos pendientes, y casi traemos arrastrando a Sasuke hasta _Konoha_, con todo y su escritorio, en verdad, estamos muy contentos de haber vuelto. Mas aún, si es por algo tan importante para ti. Bueno, para toda la familia. — Enfatizó Itachi, sonriendo cálidamente. — Por cierto… ¿En donde esta ella?... Hemos venido de muy lejos solo para conocer a la afortunada novia del gran Madara Uchiha. —Se expresó el pelinegro algo extrañado por la ausencia de la aludida.

En ese momento, Madara esbozó una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Se giró y caminó hacia la entrada de la sala, extendiendo su mano delicadamente hacia ese punto.

Luego de un instante, su caballeroso gesto fue correspondido. Ya que, una hermosa joven, de exótico –raro- cabello rosado y bellos ojos jade, tomó la mano del ojinegro con fuerza. Se le notaba algo nerviosa, tal vez asustada, pero… _muy feliz._

— B…buenas noches. — Saludó la pelirrosa con una bella sonrisa. Al tiempo que los demás Uchiha le respondían casi al unísono.

Viéndole bien. En verdad ella era muy hermosa. Razón por la cual, Itachi, Sai, e incluso Obito y Tobi, se encontraban -por así decirlo- embelesados con su presencia.

En cuanto a cierto pelinegro. Él solo observaba de reojo la escena. Más bien dicho, sin prestarle mas atención de la necesaria. Era muy cierto. La chiquilla esa, era guapa –no tanto como las mujeres con las que estaba acostumbrado a salir-. Pero, de que tenía cierto encanto, no podía negarlo. Aun así, para alguien como él… _ella era una más del montón._

_Sin chiste alguno, según sus propios pensamientos._

— Bien, para mi hijo y mi hermano, ya no son necesarios los formalismos. —Madara sonrió de medio lado. — Pero, para mis tres lindos sobrinos, si que lo son. Así que, Sasuke, Itachi, Sai… ella es Sakura Haruno. Mi adorable novia, y desde este momento, oficialmente, _mi prometida y futura esposa._ —Finalizó el hombre con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

Plantando así, una expresión de sorpresa en los rostros de todos. Sin lugar a dudas, anunciar su compromiso con la pelirrosa, era el motivo de aquella cena. Pero, si esos eran sus planes, definitivamente, fue algo bastante repentino e inesperado. Al menos, para algunos de los presentes.

Después de todo, quien iba a imaginar que una jovencita como esa –la cual, seguramente, no sobrepasaba los 19 años- estuviese interesada en un maduro hombre de negocios –que, aunque era sumamente atractivo- eso no quitaba el hecho de que casi le doblaba la edad.

No, eso era algo tan… _antinatural_ que costaba creerlo, sobretodo viniendo de su sensato tío. ¿Desde cuándo Madara había perdido la cordura? No es que estuviese en contra de ese tipo de relaciones ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente era un comportamiento ilógico, en alguien que siempre se había distinguido por ser un modelo de rectitud y sensatez.

De repente, Sasuke recordó algo. Un pequeñísimo detalle que marcaba una enorme diferencia. _Madara estaba enamorado de esa chiquilla_ –bastaba ver su cara de tonto justo en el momento que anunció sus futuros planes de boda- eso, -muy a su pesar- justificaba todo.

_Estúpido amor, y estúpidas personas que aun creían en él._

Luego de unos instantes, el molesto silencio que se instaló en aquel lugar fue interrumpido por una exclamación de júbilo.

— ¡Waa! Papá, esto es tan… ¡tan genial! ¡Que buena noticia!... ya era hora de que le propusieras matrimonio a Sakura-_chan_— Vociferó Tobi sumamente feliz. Para momentos después, abrazar eufórico a su padre y a la ojiverde.

— ¡T…Tobi-_kun_!... En verdad creo que te agrado bastante la noticia.- ¡Me abrazas muy fuerte!—Avisó la joven con la voz entrecortada al chico. El cual, no se había percatado de que la abrazaba con mucha fuerza provocándole a la muchacha una ligera falta de aire.

— ¡Lo siento Sakura-_chan_!— Se disculpó el ojinegro ruborizado mientras liberaba a Sakura de su abrazo. — Es que no pude evitarlo ¡Estoy muy feliz!— Admitió sonriente.

— Eso se nota a kilómetros, hijo…—Avisó Madara en tono comprensivo.

— ¡Vaya! Felicidades, hermano. — Lo felicitó abrazándole, — A ti también, Sakura. Ahora sí, bienvenida definitivamente a la familia Uchiha. — declaró Obito dándole un pequeño abrazo a la chica, para inmediatamente después, limpiar sus ojos debido a que algunas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de estos.

— Lo siento, es una basurita en el ojo. —Mintió sonriente, — Ah, pero que no se les olvide, ¡Yo seré el padrino! ¿De acuerdo?— Pidió él.

— Pero, por supuesto que sí. Nada me gustaría más que usted fuese el padrino de nuestra boda. Claro, si Madara está de acuerdo…—Le explicó la ojijade a su cuñado, mirando a su prometido con sus mejores ojitos de borrego.

El aludido se encogió de hombros algo incómodo.

Madara tenía pensado pedirle a Nagato -su mejor amigo- ser padrino de su boda. Pero al ver en acción una de las mejores armas de Sakura: _Esos jodidos ojitos suplicantes_. Desistió de su idea al instante. No pudo evitarlo. Esos ojos, eran una de las pocas cosas a las cuales él no podía resistirse.

— Si eso es lo que deseas… – Suspiró. – No tengo ningún inconveniente…— Asintió, con un disimulado sonrojo en las mejillas. Logrando que Sakura le sonriera más que feliz.

De pronto, una voz interrumpió el momento.

— Esto fue… un poco inesperado. Quiero decir, usted Sakura-san, es muy joven para nuestro tío. –– Agitó las manos de manera nerviosa, puesto que la mirada un tanto indignada de Madara lo inquietó. –– Aún así, les deseo lo mejor. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sai. —Avisó el pelinegro, con una amable sonrisa y estrechando la mano de la pelirrosa para después felicitar a su tío.

— Es cierto ¡Pero que descortés soy! Yo tampoco me he presentado…— Admitió otro pelinegro, ganándose la atención de Sakura. Pues a los pocos segundos de haber dicho eso, tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente. Provocándole un sonrojo a la dueña de los ojos jade.

— Soy Itachi Uchiha. Mucho gusto, Sakura-_san_. Y felicidades por el compromiso. —Dijo en forma galante.

— Oh, gracias. El gusto es todo mío, Itachi-_san_. — Le aseguró la joven aun ruborizada.

El chico le sonrió cálidamente.

— Pero, hay algo que no puedo entender. ¿Cómo una mujer tan bella como usted, pudo hacerle caso a mi amargado tío?... —Preguntó divertido. Logrando hacer reír a Sakura, más aun, cuando su futuro marido mostró una graciosa mueca de enojo.

— Itachi, tienes suerte de ser mi sobrino…— Refunfuñó con desdén el pelinegro. Al tiempo que el susodicho reía nerviosamente.

En ese momento, y sin que nadie se percatara de ello, Sasuke miró a su hermano con desaprobación. Itachi, solía decir y hacer cosas muy idiotas con tal de quedar bien con todos. Pero siendo sinceros, eso no significaba que Sasuke Uchiha tuviese que quedar bien con esa chica. –Sobre todo porque no le importaba- Pero en fin. Tampoco quería parecer un grosero y mucho menos echar a perder la _"perfecta"_ velada de su tío. No había otra opción. Tenía al menos que saludar. Detestaba fingir, pero en su mundo era algo con lo que se lidiaba muy a menudo.

«_ Cortesía y diplomacia hipócrita ante todo_».

— Hmp, los felicito. —Dijo al fin Sasuke, quien se aproximaba a la pareja, lentamente. Tampoco tenía mucha prisa que digamos.

Suspiró imperceptiblemente. Miró a su tío. Se le notaba feliz. Y en un parpadeo, fijó sus negros ojos en su pelirrosada acompañante. Bien, para que mentirse. No estaba mal… _nada mal._

Si bien era cierto que, la _"mota rosa"_, –como él la había autonombrado en sus pensamientos- era bella. Tampoco era para tanto. Es decir, su cuerpo era menudo, mejor dicho esbelto, no era muy alta, pues a lado de Madara -y de si mismo- parecía una niña de secundaria. Además… ¿Qué diablos pasaba con su cabello? Rosa pastel. ¡Dios santo! O la chica necesitaba atención urgente, o _Kamisama_ la había castigado con ese espantoso color desde que estaba en el vientre de su progenitora.

Pero, al momento de que la tal Sakura centró sus orbes esmeraldas en él… al fin lo notó. _¡Qué ojos!_ Era algo que jamás le había ocurrido y que no pudo evitar. Se sintió como un jodido acosador por un microsegundo, pues la observaba con la vista digna de un halcón. Tanto así, que se grabó cada milímetro de su ser. –al menos lo que estaba a simple vista- y a medida que se acercaba a ella, sentía como si la sangre que fluía por su cuerpo elevara su temperatura de a poco.

Bien, puede que estuviese un poco, solo un poco mal, en su escrutinio hacia la chica. No tenía un cuerpo escultural, pero su rostro, era algo difícil de olvidar. Tenia una hermosa faz que la hacia ver tremendamente inocente. Y analizándolo mejor, el –horrendo- color de su cabello, su piel blanca, su baja estatura, así como esos enormes ojos verde jade o esmeralda, –ya que no lo había definido muy bien debido a que era de noche- nunca habían hecho una mejor combinación que esa en una persona. _¡Toda ella!_ Era una mezcla que le resultaba por demás _embriagadora e interesante._

Tragó un poco de saliva. Solo una palabra podía describir tan peculiar belleza.

_Perfecta._

Pensó el azabache con cierta fascinación. Ya estando frente a ella, pudo percatarse del rubor en las mejillas de la pelirrosa. Pero al momento de estrechar su mano para saludarla este aumentó mucho mas, haciéndola ver inocentemente preciosa. Ese pequeño contacto con la suave y blanca piel de la ojiverde, pareció quemarlo por dentro.

La sensación -aunque inusual- le agradó bastante. Tanto que se dejó llevar un poco por sus nada sanos pensamientos al imaginársela desnuda.

Mejor aún:

_Imaginársela desnuda, sonrojada, empapada en sudor, jadeando cosas ininteligibles, mientras subía y bajaba al ritmo de sus fuertes estocadas. Después de todo, __con aquella pequeña cintura era fácil montarla sobre él y comenzar a moverla al ritmo que se la antojase, arriba y abajo, atrás y adelante, una y otra vez._

Tan lejos llegaron sus calientes pensamientos, que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar.

— _¡Tsk, rayos!...–– _Exclamó para sus adentros totalmente sorprendido y dejando ver una de sus encantadoras medias sonrisas.

— La felicito por el compromiso. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha…—Soltó el pelinegro, con la mayor tranquilidad y control posible. Aunque siendo sinceros, le había costado bastante trabajo mantenerse en su papel de _iceberg _ante ella –y ante todos-.

Solo habían pasado un par de segundos. Sin embargo, parecía como si ese pequeño momento se hubiera prolongado por toda una eternidad.

_Para él... o para ambos._

Una pizca de realidad le cayó encima a los pocos instantes. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo.

_¿En que estaba pensando?..._

Ella, era la futura esposa de Madara. Prácticamente, su tía política. _**Una mujer totalmente prohibida**_. Y si quería tener la conciencia en paz, debía vivir con eso muy presente.

Movido por esos pensamientos, soltó la mano de Sakura al instante –como si esta quemase- y se giró hacia Madara para abrazarle cordialmente.

— Me alegro de que al fin pueda rehacer su vida. Me alegro por usted, tío. —Dijo el azabache con solemnidad, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, tíos y primo.

— Gracias, Sasuke…— Musitó Madara aún con la sorpresa pintada en su rostro.

— Y bien… ¿Para cuándo tienen planeada la boda?—Preguntó Obito con curiosidad.

Madara volteó a ver a su hermano y suspiró.

— Bueno, yo quería que fuera lo más pronto posible. Pero, ya con la cabeza más fría. Preferimos esperar un poco. Al menos hasta que mi Sakura, termine el semestre de la universidad. Así que dentro de cuatro meses, seguramente, estaremos celebrando las nupcias. — Aseguró el pelinegro, saciando la curiosidad de su hermano y de los demás.

En ese momento, el ama de llaves, entró a la habitación.

— Perdonen si interrumpí algo…

— ¡No te disculpes nana Chiyo! no lo hiciste. Además, tengo una noticia para ti. —Avisó Madara acercándose a la mujer, —Me casaré. — Anunció el ojinegro sonriente.

La anciana mujer lo miró con cara de espanto. Luego de unos instantes su expresión se volvió incrédula.

— ¿Es una broma, verdad?— Articuló dudosa.

— ¿Parezco el tipo de hombre que hace bromas?—La retó con una sonrisa un tanto altanera. Aun así, no consiguió que la anciana cambiara su expresión.

— Ya. Está bien, te creo…— Dijo sarcástica. — ¿Y se puede saber, quien es la futura señora Uchiha?—Preguntó Chiyo aun en tono dubitativo.

La repuesta, la obtuvo de Obito y Tobi, que señalaban divertidos a la pelirrosada, la cual asentía nerviosa.

La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa. Y si no hubiese sido por Madara, seguramente se habría caído.

— Es verdad abuelita Chiyo. Yo me casare con él…

— Por Dios, es cierto. ¡Entonces no eran suposiciones mías, ustedes dos si tienen una relación!…— Confirmó mientras posaba una mano en su pecho agitado.

— ¡¿Y cuando pensabas decirme, Madara-_chan_?!¡¿Estabas esperando a que me muriera?! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Yo que prácticamente te crié!…— Reprochó ella sentida.

El aludido negó con la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente, mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

— Lo lamento. Pero anunciar mi noviazgo y compromiso, era una sorpresa, que se suponía les daría hoy. A todos sin excepción. Bueno, al menos, el compromiso, pues Tobi, se enteró de mi relación con Sakura. Y aunque le pedí que me guardara el secreto. Terminó por decírselo a Obito. Y Obito, se encargó de divulgarlo a todo el mundo. — Justificó el pelinegro, mientras apuntaba con el dedo a su hermano.

— Sí, claro. A todo mundo, menos a su nana. —Soltó la mujer, aún triste, y mirando a Obito con reproche.

— Perdóname, nana Chiyo. Pero no había venido a casa de mi hermano en semanas. Además, Madara tiene razón. Se suponía que esto era una sorpresa. — Admitió el pelinegro con algo de culpa.

— ¡Y vaya sorpresa!— Exclamó Chiyo, mientras agitaba las manos en el aire. — Pero, finalmente… ¡Es una grata noticia!... Oh, que alegría—Dijo ella, abrazando a Madara y a Sakura al mismo tiempo.

— Oye, abuelita Chiyo, ¿Y qué tal va la cena?—Preguntó Sai, interrumpiendo aquel momento.

— Es verdad, con tantas emociones fuertes, lo había olvidado. He venido para decirles que ya está todo listo. — Avisó la señora, soltando a la pareja. Después se dirigió a la cocina para darles la orden a las muchachas del servicio de que comenzaran a servir.

— Bien, entonces… pasemos al comedor. — Pidió Madara sonriente, al tiempo que todos accedían a la petición. Fue entonces que el hombre notó que su querida ojiverde se encontraba muy pensativa. Rodeó con su brazo la pequeña cintura de la joven. Miró sus ojos jade, tratando de encontrar una respuesta en ellos.

— ¿Qué te sucede, princesa?—Preguntó, preocupado. Llamando así la atención de la pelirrosada—y de cierto pelinegro que pasó justo a un lado de ellos y oyó, disimuladamente, aquella conversación—.

— ¿Uhh?... —Sakura salió de su ensoñación al escuchar su voz— N…nada. No te preocupes, estoy bien. — Respondió la chica, sonriéndole tiernamente y disipando toda duda que pudiese tener su prometido. Aunque, muy en el fondo, ya no sabia que era lo que sucedía con ella.

Así, ambos retomaron tranquilamente su camino hacia la mesa.

Si bien Sasuke iba un poco mas adelante que ellos, se detuvo de manera intencional fingiendo interés en una de las valiosas y bellas pinturas que adornaban majestuosamente las paredes de aquella enorme sala.

Y en ese momento, ya no pudo resistirse. Tenia que verla una vez más. Él sabía que eso estaba mal. Pero era lo que deseaba hacer. Someterla, hipnotizarla con una simple mirada, que ella supiese que él se había tomado la molestia de mostrarse interesado en su belleza.

Así que, con ese objetivo en específico, volvió a clavar sus oscuros orbes en aquella chiquilla. Sonrió ladinamente al percatarse nuevamente del sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lucía tan… _¿Graciosa?..._ No supo como definirlo.

En ese momento, Sakura desvió su mirada. Ahora, ya no lo observaba a él. Sino a quien se encontraba a su lado –y para su disgusto- con suma adoración.

Sasuke torció la boca con disgusto. No supo si ella lo había hecho de manera intencional, pero lo hizo, y eso era lo relevante.

Acto seguido, Sakura recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Madara, quien dibujó en su rostro una expresión de autosuficiencia y altanería. Atrayendo a la joven hacia su cuerpo con el brazo y depositando un dulce y posesivo beso en la rosada coronilla de la chica.

Esta simple acción, provocó en el dueño de los ojos negros una inexplicable ira. La cual, aumentaba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Pero, que se disipó casi instantáneamente. Al notar como ella –inesperadamente- posó sus hermosos orbes jade en él. Sonrojándose de nuevo, para no variar.

En ese momento, Sasuke sonrió lleno de su característico orgullo. Le gustaba en demasía darse cuenta de que podía causar esas reacciones en la tal Sakura Haruno, con tan solo una mirada.

Y pretendía seguir con aquel juego durante el transcurso de aquella noche. En silencio. Y aparentemente, sin remordimiento alguno. No le importaba saber que eso significaba el preludio de un desastre.

_Lo que tenga que ser, será._

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

* * *

Hola, espero y estén de maravilla. De verdad muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, no esperaba tantos reviews para ser solo el prólogo, pero bueno, no me quejo. =)

Gracias también a los que me agregaron a Favs y Follows. De verdad, son tan amables. Bueno, que puedo decir… actualizo el lunes próximo sin falta. Y por supuesto, espero sus lindos reviews. Tengo entendido que no se necesita cuenta para dejar uno, así que, por favor, comenten. Me gustaría saber que opinan de mi historia. ¡Hasta pronto! =)


	3. Tentación

_¡Hola! Es lunes por acá, y como lo he prometido... aquí esta para todos ustedes el siguiente capitulo._

_Espero y sea de su total agrado. _

_Agradecimientos y avisos, al final._

_Sin más que decir..._

_¡Disfruten la lectura! =)_

* * *

***oO:: La prometida de Madara ::Oo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oO:: Capitulo 2: Tentación ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

"_Eres peligroso. ¿Lo sabías? Estoy cayendo en tus brazos, y no hay escape. Necesito un beso de tus labios. Solo uno. Dámelo, por favor. Tú sabes que sería como probar veneno del paraíso. Tú eres tóxico, mi cielo. Y creo que me volveré adicta a ti…"_

_**-Desert Rose/Fleur du Desert**_

.

.

.

.

**L**a cena, deliciosa, por cierto. Siguió su curso. Justo como lo esperaba su anfitrión, que era todo, menos fácil de complacer.

Algo ameno y tranquilo. Entre bromas de Obito, anécdotas de viajes por todo el mundo tanto de Itachi, Sai, e inclusive de Sasuke, quien participó en más de una ocasión en la conversación, y eso, ya era mucho decir.

Además se tocó el tema de los preparativos de la inminente boda, y para no variar, se habló de los asuntos de las empresas Uchiha. Hubo muchas preguntas para Sakura, principalmente de Itachi. Ya que a decir verdad, él era mucho más elocuente que sus otros dos hermanos.

Y de vez en cuando… El encuentro con un par de enigmáticos ojos negros, que inquietaban y estremecían a cierta pelirrosa. La cual, hacía todo lo posible por evitar aquel contacto visual.

—…Así que, estudias en la _Universidad Central De Konoha_, ¡Vaya! Es una de la mejores del país del fuego. No muchos aprueban el examen de admisión. ¡Eres muy afortunada!— Avisó un ojinegro bastante sorprendido.

—G… gracias, Itachi-san. Pero créeme que no fue tan difícil como llegue a pensar, al menos yo no lo sentí de esa manera.

—Bueno, eso quiere decir que eres muy inteligente… ¿No es así?— Agregó Sai uniéndose a la plática.

— En realidad, no es para tanto. — Respondió la joven con recato.

— ¡Oh, vamos Sakura-chan! Siempre has sido la mejor de tu clase. Prácticamente una estudiante modelo, no seas tan modesta, linda. — Replicó Obito a la chica, quien mostró un ligero rubor en la mejillas. Señal infalible de que estaba avergonzada.

—Eso lo explica todo. No tienes que sentirte cohibida por tener una mente brillante, al contrario. —Sonrió —Por cierto, ¿Qué estas estudiando?— Preguntó Itachi con curiosidad.

—Gastronomía. Algún día desearía ser una gran _Chef,_ creo que solo así podre abrir mi propio restaurante. Esa es mi meta en la vida. — Contestó la ojiverde con gran seguridad. Ganándose aun más la atención de todos.

Madara sonrió de lado _«Esas palabras»_ recordó él con nostalgia. Esas mismas palabras, fueron pronunciadas por su querida amiga, la madre de Sakura, hace mucho tiempo atrás. _«Es idéntica a ti, Sakumi». _Pensó el ojinegro con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

No lo decía solo por el color de ojos y sus rosados cabellos, Sakura era la viva imagen de su madre en todo sentido. Como si ella hubiese vuelto a nacer. Claro, la chica era única, eso era lógico. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que tenía cierto _"aire"_ que terminaba recordándole a _Sakumi Akina de Haruno._

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sakura, siempre quiso ser como su progenitora. Razón por la cual, desde muy pequeña, mostraba un gran interés en la cocina. Y ya siendo una adolescente, decidió estudiar esa carrera.

Sakumi, además de ser una de las mejores _Chefs_ de toda Konoha. Soñaba con algún día, abrir su propio restaurant. Y a punto de conseguirlo, la muerte se interpuso en su camino. Aun así, esa tenaz pelirrosa que pronto se convertiría en su esposa, seguiría los pasos de su mamá. Y estaba totalmente seguro de que, ella, lograría materializar aquel sueño inconcluso. Aunque aun costase acostumbrarse, su querida amiga, Sakumi, había muerto. Más no sus sueños, y eso, era lo único importante.

Aunque, pensándoselo mejor, esa fortaleza que mostraba Sakura ante la vida, también le recordaba a _cierta mujer_, que por su salud mental, era mejor no evocar.

Madara salió de su ensimismamiento, al escuchar a Itachi nuevamente.

—_¡Wow!_ — Exclamó impresionado. —Que interesante sueño el tuyo. ¡Pues, cuando ese restaurante se inaugure, yo seré tu primer cliente! — Aseguró Itachi sonriéndole, a lo que Sakura asintió feliz.

—Itachi- _Oniisan_, no es necesario que esperes a que Sakura-chan su restaurant, para que pruebes su deliciosa comida…— Le interrumpió Tobi sonriente. —Si ella quiere, otro día puede preparar una cena para todos nosotros aquí mismo. ¿Verdad que si, Sakura-chan?—Indagó el menor de los presentes. Mientras miraba a la ojiverde con insistencia. De pronto el pelinegro sintió un pequeño golpecito con el codo de parte de su tío Obito.

—Tobi, no comprometas a Sakura. Ella también tiene otras cosas que hacer, ¿De acuerdo?...

— ¡Pero tío! — Exclamó algo cohibido — Tobi solo quería ayudar. —Al ver la expresión de su tío y de su padre –una que no dada espacio a reclamos- dejo de insistir. — Está bien ya no molestare ¡Tobi es un buen chico!... —

—Obito-_san_, no regañe a Tobi. Él solo estaba tratando de ser amable. — Concilió la pelirrosada. — Además, como el bien lo dijo. Yo puedo, y no me molesta en lo absoluto cocinar para í que, cuando ustedes gusten, yo me encargo de preparar una cena.

—Bien, entonces cuenta conmigo. —Avisó Itachi.

—…Y conmigo, también…— Se agregó Sai con una sonrisa.

—Ya basta chicos. No sean abusivos. Dejen eso para otro día. Ahora lo importante es celebrar el compromiso de mi hermano y Sakura. — pidió Obito, tomando su copa de vino y alzándola frente suyo – ¡Propongo un brindis por la felicidad de los novios!—Exclamó el pelinegro al tiempo que todos imitaban su acción.

—Por la felicidad de los novios. — Pronunciaron al mismo tiempo Sai e Itachi levantando sus bebidas.

Mientras que, Sasuke hacia lo mismo, pero, en total silencio. Más por obligación y compromiso, que por ganas. No se sentía a gusto –muy a pesar de todas las atenciones que habían tenido en esa casa con él y sus hermanos- y sinceramente, quería irse. Solo estaba esperando el momento oportuno para despedirse, subir a su auto, perderse un rato _por ahí, _descansar lo suficiente. Y así, a la mañana siguiente, abordar su jet privado y regresar a su apacible vida en el País del Agua. Ni más, ni menos.

—Por nuestra felicidad…—Musitó Madara, viendo a la pelirrosa con sus astutos ojos negros sumergidos en una expresión de amor sincero por ella. Para así después, beber el líquido de la copa, seguido de su joven y hermosa prometida.

— Oigan… ¿Por qué tengo que brindar con jugo de manzana? —Interrumpió Tobi con frustración e indignación— No es justo, ¡Yo también quiero vino!... — Avisó molesto el chico, cruzando los brazos frente suyo, y haciendo un puchero digno de un niño de seis años.

Madara se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera azabache con exasperación. Y contrario a su gesto, enfrentó a su hijo calmadamente.

—¿Por qué crees tú?, no voy a permitir que mi pequeño hijo tome bebidas alcohólicas. Al menos, hasta que sea un adulto responsable. ¿Entiendes eso, Tobi?...

—Pero al menos me hubieran dado un poco de sidra. El jugo de manzanaes para bebitos. — Bufó el chico.

—Pero, Tobi… — Ladeó su cabeza y lo miró con cierta sorna — ¿Ya no recuerdas lo que paso en la fiesta de año nuevo? Te dieron sidra, y con solo unos cuantos sorbos, te embriagaste tanto, que te quedaste dormido en el sofá hasta el día siguiente.

El chico lo miró con cara de susto.

—¡Papá! Eso no fue bueno… ¡Se supone que era un secreto!, ¡Que van a pensar mis primos de mi!— Exclamó avergonzado, y agitando las manos con fuerza. Provocando las risas de todos.

Justo en ese momento, un celular comenzó a sonar.

—Disculpen. Es el mío— Avisó Madara, mientras sacaba el dichoso aparato de su saco y se apresuraba a contestar.

—Hola, Nagato. ¿Qué sucede?...

— "_Buenas noches Madara, supongo que en estos momentos debes de estar anunciándole a todos tu próxima boda; discúlpame si llame en un momento inoportuno… pero, creo que tenemos serios problemas…"_

—No te disculpes, no interrumpiste… ¿Qué clase de problemas?, oye me estas asustando. —Masculló.

— "_¡Y con justa razón! Sucede que, faltan dos planos del puente que conectara al país del Fuego con el País de la Olas… He buscado en todos los archivos de la computadora y no los encontré…"_

— ¡Imposible! Yo mismo los revise, y todo estaba en orden… —Susurró el pelinegro contrariado.

—"_Pues no entiendo lo que sucedió, pero el CD que me diste no tiene completos los planos… ¿No tienes un respaldo?, recuerda que saldré mañana a primera hora junto con esos planos hacia el País de las Olas. Tazuna, quiere comenzar con la construcción la semana entrante, prácticamente en tres días. No podemos darnos el lujo de atrasarnos, por favor, di que tienes una copia…"_

—Vaya, el problema es más serio de lo que imagine. — Suspiró derrotado. — No te preocupes. Por supuesto que hay un respaldo. Lo tiene Obito, él te lo enviara por correo y… ¡Listo! ¡Problema solucionado!...

—"_¡Fuuh!, es un alivio. Entonces, esperare el correo. Por favor, si Obito está ahí, dile que se apresure…"_

— Claro que esta aquí, yo le diré…

—"_Oye, una cosa más… Espero que hayas tenido suerte con tu cena de compromiso y que todos lo hayan tomado de la mejor manera…"_

— ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? — Alardeó sonriendo torcidamente. — Créeme que todo resulto mejor de lo que esperaba…

— "_Me alegro mucho… Por ti, y por Sakura. Bueno, ya no te quito tu tiempo. ¡Hasta luego! Supongo que te veré en unos días. Cuídate, y saluda a todos de mi parte._

—Ya tengo un plan con respecto a _"eso"_. — Aclaró Madara en forma un tanto misteriosa. — Tú también cuídate Nagato, hasta luego. —Se despidió el ojinegro finalizando aquella llamada, poniéndose de pie enseguida y dirigiéndole una sagaz y significativa mirada a Obito.

—Creo que ya lo has escuchado… — Dijo él a su hermano menor. — Tenemos un problema. Faltan unos planos en el _CD_ que me diste. Tienes una copia ¿Cierto?...

—Por supuesto que sí. — Susurró Obito algo contrariado, por el hecho de que su hermano lo creyese tan descuidado. –Y con justa razón- pero eso era algo que no se iba a poner a discutir. — Solo que no está guardada ni en mi correo ni en la computadora de la oficina, si no en mi _laptop_. —Bufó— Creo que, tendré que ir hasta mi casa.

—Bien, pero apúrate por favor. Nagato se va mañana temprano al _País de las Olas_, y no quiero ni errores ni contratiempos en la construcción de ese puente. — Sentenció muy serio.

—Si, está bien. Pero tengo un pequeño problema… —Susurró sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Cual?— Preguntó Madara con incredulidad. De una u otra forma, se esperaba una excusa por parte de su hermano.

—Es que lleve mi auto al taller, y sucede que, me lo devolverán hasta el sábado. — El hombre lo miró con cara de _"Y eso a mí que me importa"_. Aun así, Obito prosiguió. —De hecho, me he venido hasta aquí en taxi. — Fue ahí, donde el Uchiha mayor cayó en cuenta de todo. Y para su descontento, solo significaba una cosa. — ¿Me puedes llevar hasta mi casa en **tu** auto?— Pidió apenado ante la mirada penetrante de su hermano mayor.

Madara lo miró con reproche. Segundos después, su expresión se suavizó, hasta volver a su habitual calma.

—Supongo que no tengo opción. Al menos, tú departamento no se encuentra tan lejos de aquí. — Suspiró con pesadez.

Obito lo miró con cierto temor, al agarrar valor para decirle lo siguiente, y soltando una risa apenada.

—Es que también tengo otro pequeño problemita. — Susurró — Le dijiste a Nagato que le enviaría los planos por correo. Pero, sucede que tampoco tengo _internet_ en mi casa. Me suspendieron el servicio hace una semana por olvidar pagarlo. — Soltó de golpe, sopesando la reacción de su hermano. — Suele suceder, ¿verdad? — Avisó rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

Madara le observaba fijamente, con el ceño y la boca fruncidos. Reconocía muy bien esa expresión. Solía usarla cuando estaba molesto y por lo general, siempre con él. Obito estaba seguro de que — si los ojos de su hermano mataran— el ya hubiera muerto seiscientas ochenta y tres veces, aproximadamente.

—Dios, dime… ¿Por qué me castigaste con un hermano como este?— Susurró casi inaudiblemente, tratando de controlar su carácter. — Entonces, eso significa que te llevare a tu casa, y luego a casa de Nagato, que por cierto, está del _**otro lado **_de la ciudad. — Gruñó — ¡Bien! Pero vámonos ya, antes de que cambie de parecer. Además tengo que asegúrame de que todo este perfecto y en orden. Ya me di cuenta de que de ti, puedo esperar lo que sea. — Suspiró e inmediatamente después, puso su atención en el resto de personas que se encontraban ahí. — Muchachos perdonen, pero tenemos que irnos por circunstancias mayores. Y por obvias razones, la velada llego a su fin, de verdad muchas gracias por haber hecho el esfuerzo de venir.

—No hay nada que perdonar, nosotros te entendemos mejor de lo que imaginas, tío Madara.— le aviso Itachi comprensivo mientras lo demás asentían.

— No saben cuanto me alegra que lo tomen de esa manera… —Sonrió. — De todas formas discúlpenme. Y bueno si ustedes gustan, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí; sus habitaciones de siempre ya están listas. — Sugirió amablemente Madara.

— Sabe, creo que Itachi y yo te tomaremos la palabra, tío. — Le dijo Sai algo apenado. — De cualquier modo, nuestros departamentos podrán ser _"habitables"_ hasta mañana, y la verdad, ni siquiera hicimos reservación en algún hotel. Esperamos no molestar.

—No se preocupen. Ustedes siempre son bienvenidos…— Aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa, de pronto fijó sus orbes negros en los de cierto chico. —Y tu, Sasuke. ¿También te quedaras a dormir aquí?— Preguntó.

El pelinegro, de inmediato le puso atención a su tío. Ya que, sinceramente, estaba algo distraído revisando la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—No, yo no. —Masculló frio. — A diferencia de este par de aprovechados —Dijo, refiriéndose a sus hermanos menores. — Mande a limpiar mi departamento desde hace una semana. De cualquier manera, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, tío Madara. — explicó Sasuke con tranquilidad.

El hombre, le dedico al joven Uchiha una sonrisa un tanto… orgullosa.

— Entiendo. Por un momento olvide lo perfeccionista y metódico que sueles ser…— dijo, provocando en el azabache una media sonrisa algo altanera.

Si que eran parecidos.

— Bien. —Suspiró Madara. — Ya nos vamos. Se quedan en su casa…—Anunció cordial, para después centrar su atención en la ojijade.

—Amor, supongo que te quedaras a dormir aquí. _Conmigo._— Su voz sonó, disimuladamente, sugerente. Al parecer, la pelirrosada fue la única en darse cuenta de las ocultas intenciones de su prometido. Se ruborizó inminentemente al imaginarse en semejante situación.

Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, aunque, generalmente, intimaban en su casa. Pero aun así, no podía evitar sentirse apenada, independientemente de la respuesta.

Claro, ella no fue la única en darse cuenta. Ya que, unos preciosos ojos ónix, la fulminaron con la mirada. Sasuke, se había percatado enseguida de las intenciones ocultas de su tío con aquella simple frase. El sexo, era lógico a esas alturas, estaban comprometidos después de todo.

Aun así, no podía explicarse porque algo tan obvio como aquello, lo hacia hervir de celos nada mas al imaginarlo. _¡¿Dijo celos?!_ Joder. Una vez más… _¿A él que le importaba?..._

— Sabes que me encantaría. — Susurró no muy convencida. — Pero, no puedo. Recuerda que mañana tengo que ir a la universidad. — Se apresuró a contestar aun sonrojada.

En ese momento, y al ver la expresión de derrota de su tío, Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente. Se sentía aliviado, en cierto modo. Tampoco quería enterarse –sin desearlo- de la vida sexual de su tío.

— Es cierto. —Torció el gesto, pero enseguida le sonrió. — Entonces te llevaré a casa.

Sakura miró a su prometido enternecida. Pero aun así, sabía que no podía aceptar, así como también, se daba una idea de cómo reaccionaría Madara ante ello.

— No es necesario. Tú tienes cosas importantes que hacer. Además, mi departamento está en sentido contrario de la casa de Obito-_san_ y Nagato-_san_. —Le explicó lo mejor que pudo. — No quiero que te atrases con tu trabajo por mi culpa. Yo puedo irme en taxi, o si no es mucha molestia, Hidan-_san_ podría llevarme.—

Madara acarició uno de los rosados mechones de Sakura con su pulgar.

—En primer lugar, no puedo permitir que mi futura esposa se suba a un taxi, y mucho menos, a estas horas de la noche. En segundo lugar, le he dado el día libre a Hidan. Insisto. Te llevaré yo mismo, así me tarde toda una eternidad. — Finalizó con autoridad.

—Y te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo aceptar. No es que sea terca, solo estoy tratando de ser racional. —Dijo conciliadora—Tú mismo has dicho que mañana tienes que tener todo listo, y que no quieres errores ni contratiempos. No te preocupes, yo me voy sola.— Razonó dejando sin palabras al ojinegro. Él tenía que admitirlo. Su pelirrosa, tenía todas las de ganar en aquella ocasión.

Aun así, no quería dejarla ir sola. No era un paranoico, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar. La voz de uno de sus sobrinos llamándole le hizo poner atención en sus palabras.

— Tío Madara, no hagas de esto un problema mayor. Si tú lo permites, Sasuke podría llevar a Sakura-_san_ hasta la puerta de su casa…— Ofreció, Itachi con una sonrisa. — Después de todo, él también va de salida, y por supuesto, trae coche.

El azabache dio un pequeño respingo en respuesta a eso. Para después, mirar a su hermano con sumo disgusto. Aquella_"grandiosa"_ idea no le agradó ni siquiera un poco.

_Estúpido Itachi, y sus ideas estúpidamente lógicas._

Y para Sakura. Bueno, se podría decir que la ojiverde tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo.

_¿Cómo podía estar ella en el mismo auto, con un hombre, que le había intrigado desde el primer instante en que miró sus gélidos ojos negros?_

Nuevamente, sintió como la penetrante mirada del pelinegro se posaba en ella. Supuso, sopesando su reacción. _¡Por Dios santo! _De nueva cuenta, esos choques eléctricos se hicieron presentes. Viajando con rapidez por cada rincón de su delicado cuerpo. Una vez más, el rubor en sus mejillas apareció, sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

Itachi prosiguió, sin darse cuenta siquiera del lío que armaría con su reciente idea.

— Yo lo haría con mucho gusto. Pero, ni mi auto ni el de Sai están en Konoha. Piénselo, tío. ¿Acepta que Sasuke lleve a Sakura-_san_ hasta su casa?— Preguntó curioso.

Madara se quedó meditabundo por un par de segundos, y luego de ese pequeño lapso, asintió con la cabeza tranquilamente.

—Por mí no hay problema. Solo falta que Sasuke-_kun_ acepte hacerlo, claro. — Dijo posando sus ojos en su sobrino, en espera de una respuesta. Que, por la expresión del joven Uchiha, seguro seria un total y rotundo _**NO**_.

Sasuke miró a su tío, alternando su mirada entre el aludido y la enmudecida pelirrosa.

Sinceramente, no quería estar cerca de ella. Pero, de un modo u otro, sentía que un simple favor como ese, no le causaría el mayor problema. Le debía mucho a su tío, como para negarse a hacer algo tan banal, como _llevar a una jovencita a casa después de una cena._ Negó con la cabeza y suspiró con resignación.

—Hmp, usted sabe que no tengo ningún inconveniente. De cualquier forma, y como ya dijo Itachi — Miró al susodicho con cara de _"te apretaré el cuello por ser tan maldito", _aunque, por supuesto, su hermano, ni cuenta se dio. — Pensaba retirarme en cuanto usted saliese. — Respondió con su habitual tono de voz, mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Dejando a Madara totalmente sorprendido. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Sonrió complacido por la actitud inusualmente amable de su sobrino.

—Y te lo agradezco mucho Sasuke. — Le dijo, e instantes después se dirigió a Sakura. — Ya lo ves, princesa. ¡Asunto arreglado! — Comentó sonriente, acercándose a la pelirrosa, que se encontraba aun sentada y totalmente inmóvil en su asiento.

Y aunque lo intentara, ella no podía mover un solo musculo del cuerpo, ni articular palabra alguna. Quería hablar. Decir que no estaba de acuerdo con aquel ofrecimiento. Que no podía aceptar, porque…

_Por que, presentía que si lo hacía, tal vez, se lamentaría por el resto de su vida._

Sin embargo, las palabras nunca salieron de su boca.

Ni siquiera supo cómo, o cuando, aparentemente, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo. Pues ya se encontraba de pie, saliendo de la mansión de su prometido.

Ya en el exterior, solo reaccionó, cuando este posó su fría mano en una de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Dio un respingo a causa de ese pequeño tacto. No sabía a que se debía, pero, Madara, siempre tenía las manos a esa temperatura. Quizá se trataba de algún problema de circulación, o el clima. Bueno, al menos eso dijo él cuando se lo había preguntado ya tiempo atrás, para ser más exacta, cuando apenas era una niña.

— Perdóname por no poder ir a dejarte yo mismo. — Susurró Madara cerca de su rostro. — Pero te prometo que mañana pasaré por ti para llevarte a la universidad ¿De acuerdo?...

La Haruno, le miró atenta, y después de un instante, movió su cabeza afirmativamente mientras le sonreía. El correspondió su gesto. Y en una acción inesperada para todos, o al menos para la joven, ya que se encontraba demasiado distraída –pensando en tonterías- el ojinegro poso sus labios en los de ella, en un beso, por demás tierno, aunque con ligeros visos de pasión. Notó ella, por el ansia con la que era besada.

Cierto pelinegro, hizo una mueca de disgusto al ver semejante escenita y viró su rostro hacia otro lado. Escuchó un suspiró proveniente de la pelirrosa y apretó los puños con fuerza.

_Si con __**eso**__, la "mota rosa" se emocionaba, ella no sabia lo que era un beso de verdad._

—_Awww_… ¡Qué bonito es el amor!— Exclamó Tobi feliz. Provocándole un pequeño sonrojo a la chica, que al escuchar eso, se separó de Madara al instante, totalmente apenada.

— B…bueno, entonces… Te veo mañana…— Tartamudeó la ojiverde nerviosa.

— Hasta mañana. Descansa, princesa. — Se despidió de ella sonriente, luego centró su atención en su sobrino.— Sasuke-_kun_, cuídala mucho. — Le pidió serio.

El ojinegro, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de su tío. Como contestación, Madara, solo oyó uno de los típicos _"Hmp" _de su sobrino.

Después de aquello, Sasuke, retomó su camino calmadamente, hacia aquel elegante auto deportivo color negro. Asió la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola, para darle paso a la ojiverde. La cual, aún se despedía de Itachi, Sai, Obito, y Tobi.

Al terminar con aquello, Sakura se dirigió hacia el coche con una mueca de nerviosismo en el rostro. La cual, se intensifico mas, al toparse nuevamente con la profunda mirada de Sasuke.

_Dios, que hermosos ojos._

En cuanto a él -y aunque lo disimulara a la perfección- no pudo evitar perderse en aquel verde intenso de los ojos de la chica. Y por un mínimo instante, creyó que perdería el temple. Pues se percató de aquel aroma a cerezos que le había fascinado desde el primer momento en que le percibió.

Cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo.

Al abrirlos de nuevo, Sakura, ya se encontraba dentro del auto. Cerró la puerta. Y a punto de subir él también, la voz serena de su tío, interrumpió aquella acción.

—Sasuke, por poco y olvido decirte que mañana quiero que vayas lo más temprano posible a la oficina. — Le comunicó en tono apacible, fijándose en la mueca de duda que apareció en el aludido — Necesito tratar contigo un asunto del que solo hablaré hasta ese entonces. Te estaré esperando.

El pelinegro no entendió del todo a lo que se refería Madara. Pero aun así, sentía algo de curiosidad. Pues -por el tono de voz del hombre- no había duda alguna de que era algo de suma importancia.

—De acuerdo. Ahí estaré. Hasta mañana entonces. — Se despidió subiendo a su auto y poniéndole en marcha de inmediato.

Casi al mismo tiempo que, un elegante auto color lanco. El cual, se alejaba en sentido contrario de aquel deportivo negro.

_Perdiéndose así, entre la oscuridad de la noche, y las transitadas calles de __**Konoha City.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

* * *

_Y bien... ¿Qué les ha parecido? =) _

_Sasuke se ha llevado a Sakura en su auto... ¿Qué pasara entre ellos?_

_En el próximo capitulo se sabrá... jeje ;)_

_Una vez mas... Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron:_

_saritta_

_Sorata_

_DULCECITO311_

_Loverinthedarkness_

_YamEvans_

_darkzuryan_

_Y también agradezco los Follows y Favs que me han dado._

_Bueno, me despido._

_Ojala y hayan tenido un lindo 14 de Febrero._

_Hasta el próximo Lunes, si la vida me lo permite._

_Atte: Fleur du Desert._


	4. Beso robado

_¡Hola! Como lo prometí... aquí esta el siguiente capitulo._

_El titulo lo dice todo. Así que no me queda mas que decir, salvo: ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

_Avisos, agradecimientos, y aclaraciones, al final. =)_

* * *

***oO:: La prometida de Madara ::Oo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oO:: Capitulo 3: Beso Robado::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

.

"_Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado."_

**-Guy de Maupassant**

.

.

.

.

**V**einte minutos, habían pasado desde que subió a aquel vehículo. Veinte minutos, en los que, solamente, le rodeaba un silencio infinito. Que, a decir verdad, lo único que lograba, era incomodarle mucho más. Veinte minutos, en los que no hubo un solo contacto visual.

Lo cual, ciertamente, agradecía en demasía. Pues ser observada por los obscuros orbes de Uchiha Sasuke. Un perfecto –pero, guapo- desconocido. Era algo que la descolocaba bastante. Y no sabía con exactitud a que se debía.

¡Por Dios! Madara, era tan o mas guapo, que él. Y por alguna razón, las llamadas _"mariposas en el estomago"_ revoloteaban con mas intensidad cuando Sasuke le dirigía una mirada a ella, que cuando ella veía a Madara. Un asunto contradictorio en verdad. Y lo suficientemente bochornoso para no admitirlo a viva voz.

Aquel burdo silencio, fue interrumpido por él. Solo por un pequeño instante, al principio del trayecto, y exclusivamente, para preguntar hacia donde tenía que dirigirse.

—Zona habitacional, _Calle de los cien cerezos_, Edificio número cinco. — Respondió la pelirrosa lo más calmada que pudo.

Después de aquel simple intercambio de palabras, todo volvió a ser tranquilidad absoluta.

Ni una frase volvió a salir de sus bocas.

El pelinegro, mantenía su mirada fija en el camino. Con esa expresión inescrutable que actuaba como una especie de barrera para cualquiera que quisiera adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente. Aunque, francamente, le estaba costando, y mucho. Él, no era precisamente del tipo _conversador_ –al contrario de Itachi o el _dobe_- pero el jodido silencio que se había instalado entre ambos lo estaba exasperando en sobremanera.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se mantenía en un intento inútil por distraerse. Observando, con sus grandes e inteligentes ojos, las nítidas luces que alumbraban la enorme ciudad. Enmudecida e intranquila -para no variar con el asunto- y sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_«Quisiera hablar. Odio permanecer callada, ¡Es insoportable! Pero… ¿De qué podríamos platicar? Entre nosotros no existe ningún tema en común. Bueno, solo uno: Mi novio, Uchiha Madara.»_

Lo miró de reojo una última vez, y luego soltó un sutil suspiro lleno de alivio. El _tortuoso_ viaje estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

Ya podía divisar a simple vista aquella arboleda de cerezos recién florecidos que adornaban, majestuosos, la calle en que vivía. Tal vez, esa zona habitacional no se igualaba a los lujosos fraccionamientos del centro de _Konoha._ Pero, para ella, sin duda alguna, ese, era el lugar más hermoso y apacible en el que se podía vivir.

Después de todo, por una buena razón sus padres habían elegido ese sitio para establecer su hogar.

—Hemos llegado, es ahí. — Avisó presurosa señalando con su índice el edificio en el cual se encontraba su apartamento.

El pelinegro, ni tardo ni perezoso, aparcó justo enfrente de este. Se bajó del vehículo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a la oji jade. Era un caballero, y ese sería su último gesto de cordialidad para con la joven.

Sakura, tomó su pequeño bolso de mano color plateado, y se dispuso a salir en el momento en que el azabache abrió la puerta para ella. Pero, al intentar bajar del auto, no calculó bien en donde pisar provocándose así misma que tropezara.

Sabía que no fue una buena idea usar esas zapatillas tan altas. Es más, ni siquiera intentaría meter las manos. Solo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el impacto de su cuerpo con el duro y frio piso.

_« __¡Genial, Sakura! te lo mereces por ser tan torpe__»._

Más sin embargo, el dolor de aquel golpe, nunca llegó. Ya que, unas fuertes manos, la sostuvieron con fuerza justo a tiempo. Evitando así, que ella cayera. Pero, con un pequeñísimo inconveniente, pues ambos quedaron con sus cuerpos y rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

Los dos estaban estáticos. Frente a frente, y mirándose a los ojos, como si no existiera nada ni nadie en el mundo.

_Solo ellos._

Por fin, y luego de unos instantes, uno de los dos rompió con aquel mutismo.

—Oye, ten más cuidado…— Susurró Sasuke, un poco desconcertado, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima a aquella chica que aun se mantenía aprisionada entre sus brazos.

La pelirrosa asintió débilmente. Asombrada, con las mejillas totalmente enrojecidas, y los ojos muy abiertos.

Por alguna, poderosa, pero extraña razón, su corazón palpitaba desbocado. Como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

Por Dios, sus piernas no le obedecían. Era como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera quedado paralizado por el más poderoso de todos los venenos.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y Sasuke, lo notó enseguida. De hecho, podía sentir el cuerpo de la joven estremecerse entre sus brazos. Estaba totalmente seguro de que si la soltaba, ella, caería al suelo sin remedio alguno. Pero, tampoco era estúpido. No la soltaría, no lo haría.

_No quería._

Sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, comenzó a acariciar con sus finos dedos la aterciopelada y blanca piel de la ojiverde. Nuevamente, esos ojos, le hipnotizaron por completo, y un casi imperceptible rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

_« __¡Maldita sea!... ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar?__ »_

Se preguntó a si mismo inútilmente, mientras trataba de resistirse a aquellas sensaciones que le estaban volviendo loco desde que miró su reflejo en aquellos orbes esmeralda por primera vez.

Ardía de frustración e indignación consigo mismo. Él no era así, jamás le faltaría el respeto a su tío –ni a nadie que lo mereciese- de esa manera.

Aun así, de algún modo extraño, era más grande el deseo de robarle un beso a Sakura, que cualquier valor moral que se le cruzara por la mente en ese jodido momento. Sabía que eso que haría estaba muy mal, pero…

_«__Al demonio mi última pizca de cordura__»_

Dijo para sí mismo, fijando su atención en los rosados y carnosos labios de Sakura. Esos tentadores y malditos labios que lo incitaban a probarlos.

_Ya no podía evitarlo. Tenía que hacerlo… o perdería la razón._

La tomó con ímpetu de los brazos, jalándola más hacia su cuerpo. Acortando así, la -casi inexistente- distancia entre ellos. Y unió, finalmente, sus finos labios a los de ella. Fundiéndose en un intenso y cálido beso.

_«__ ¿De verdad estaba pasando?__»_

Se preguntó Sakura totalmente en _shock_. O acaso…

_« __¿Solo era una treta de su mente? __»_

No parpadeaba. Su impresión era absoluta. Temblaba, como una estúpida gelatina rosa. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de forma excitante cuando, él, con gran avidez, pasaba sus tibias manos hacia su espalda desnuda. Acariciándola con delicadeza, para después posarlas firmemente en su pequeña cintura.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke, la atrajo más hacía si mismo, y ella, como una gran tonta, se sonrojó a más no poder. Los latidos del pobre corazón de la chica se volvieron tremendamente fuertes. No podía creer aun lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_

Es decir, en un momento, estaba a punto de besar el suelo, y en el siguiente segundo, su _salvador_ la besaba, literalmente.

_Y lo peor de todo era, ¿Por qué diablos se lo estaba permitiendo?_

Era algo, verdaderamente increíble. Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, la sobrecogían y rebasan por completo. En un instante, todo y todos, habían perdido su importancia y su razón de ser. Era como si solo existiesen ellos dos.

Repentinamente, una suave brisa trajo consigo decenas de pétalos de cerezo. Envolviéndolos con su delicada danza perfumada. Parecía nevar en plena primavera. Convirtiendo aquel instante en algo inexplicablemente mágico.

El beso, se volvió más demandante, fuerte, apasionado.

Su sentido común, le gritaba: _«__ ¡Detente! ¡Esto esta mal!__ » _Pero, la otra vocecilla en su cabeza, chillante y escandalosa, le incitaba a niveles insospechados: _« __¡Vamos, idiota reprimida! ¡Sabes que desde que lo viste te mueres por besarlo! __»_

Sakura se sintió morir. Ya no podía seguir resistiéndose a ese clamor que le invadía el corazón y la razón. Muy a pesar de todo, en ese momento, lo que más deseaba era corresponderle a aquel pelinegro con todo su ser.

Y así, lentamente, fue cerrando sus ojos. Poco a poco, sus brazos -que habían permanecido estáticos en sus costados- subieron hasta rozar ligeramente la faz de Sasuke.

_Que suave y cálida piel tenía._

Apenas y logró tocarlo. Cuando de pronto, él, abrió sus orbes negros con brusquedad, separándose de ella en un movimiento rápido y repentino. Casi la tira al suelo, pero aparentemente, poco le importó.

La miró desde su sitio intensamente. Sakura, se sintió intimidada por la frialdad que le transmitían aquellos profundos pozos negros. Él la veía con el mas puro odio. Al menos, eso era lo que ella creía.

Sasuke, negó con la cabeza un par de veces, su ceño se frunció. Nuevamente le dedicó una mirada de desprecio a la joven, y se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi sacarse sangre. Joder, el sabor dulzón de la boca de la chica, seguía ahí de todas formas.

_¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso?_

El Uchiha, soltó un bufido alejándose. Se giró hacia su auto, para después subir a este, cerrando la puerta estruendosamente. Echando a andar así el vehículo, de manera tan brusca, que se escuchó el fuerte rechinido de los neumáticos sobre el pavimento.

Alejándose de esta forma, a toda velocidad de aquel maldito lugar. Dejando a su paso, solo una pequeña ventisca, y a una joven totalmente confundida.

Mientras tanto, la pelirrosa se encontraba absorta. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Tampoco se movía. Seguía parada en el mismo lugar, y no tenia ni idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Hacia rato que aquel automóvil –junto con su acompañante- se había convertido en un punto negro de brillantes luces rojas, en la lejanía de aquellas calles.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y su respiración era agitada. Tocó sus enrojecidos labios con la punta de sus temblorosos dedos rozándolos ligeramente. Muy pronto, el nudo en su garganta, se convirtió en gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban, lentamente, por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

_«__ Por Dios… ¿Sakura, que has hecho? __»_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~oO::*::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, caminaba hacia aquel ascensor apresuradamente.

Subió a este, con destino al último piso de aquel imponente rascacielos. Sede de la _**Empresa Constructora Uchiha**_. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran cerca de las diez y cuarto de la mañana.

Bufó cansado mientras acomodaba su corbata tratando de recuperar su expresión serena. Ya era tarde. Ser impuntual, era algo que detestaba en sobremanera, y aunque él aseguró que llegaría lo más temprano que pudiese, no lo consiguió.

Todo, porque su puta conciencia no lo dejo dormir en casi toda la noche.

Pero, ya que su mente vagaba –otra vez- por esos rumbos. _¿En que demonios estaba pensando en aquel momento?… ¿como pudo tener el atrevimiento de besar a la prometida de Madara?… ¿Qué pasaba con él?_ –Tragó saliva y se enfureció por su obvia respuesta. — Nada. Absolutamente, nada.

Esa, era la respuesta mas obvia que pudo encontrar para tal situación. —Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. — Pero, _¿Cómo evitarlo?_ Esa mujer, había conseguido con tan solo una mirada, lo que ninguna en muchísimo tiempo: _Hacerlo perder el juicio por completo._ Cosa muy difícil de lograr con el gran Uchiha Sasuke.

_« __¡__Maldición__!__»_

El pelinegro exclamó para sus adentros, al recordar a aquella pelirrosa entre sus brazos. Su sedoso cabello, su tersa piel, esos preciosos ojos que brillaban en la noche como esmeraldas, su dulce sonrojo, y aquellos encantadores y apetitosos labios unidos a los suyos.

_Joder, Sakura tenía uno de los rostros mas hermosos que había visto en toda su maldita vida._

Eso, por supuesto, descontrolaba todo su ser. Y a decir verdad, no pudo entender como junto la voluntad suficiente para alejarse de ella en esa ocasión. Pues tenia la certeza, de que si no hubiera tenido ese despliegue de autocontrol, habría hecho a Sakura suya esa misma noche, y sin importarle nada ni nadie.

Pero, a pesar de todo –y de su más que evidente frustración sexual- el fondo él agradecía haberse detenido.

Era lo mejor para todos. Tampoco sería el causante del dolor de Madara. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, ella ya tenía dueño. Le pertenecía a su tío. El hombre que, él mismo, había llegado a considerar y a respetar como a un padre.

Madara, amaba a Sakura. Eso se notaba a leguas. Pronto se casarían, y serian muy felices.

No podía intervenir en aquello. La culpa, no lo dejaría vivir en paz. Sakura, era intocable, y así se tenía que mantener.

Después de todo, y pensándoselo mejor, en unos días él se iría de _Konoha_. Volvería a su rutinaria, y hasta cierto punto, aburrida vida, en el _País del Agua_. Esa vida, llena de compromisos, negocios, y trabajo.

Estaba seguro que ello, le haría olvidarse de la existencia de la joven. Es más, ni siquiera recordaría su nombre.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al percatarse de que ya había llegado al último piso. La oficina de presidencia.

Caminó tranquilamente fuera del ascensor hacia aquel lujoso recibidor. Era casi como lo recordaba. Los enormes, y transparentes ventanales. El color azul de las paredes había cambiado. Ahora, eran blancas. Los sillones seguían siendo de cuero negro, pero con un estilo diferente al anterior, y algunos cuadros -principalmente de bocetos de arquitectura e ingeniería- decoraban el lugar.

Sasuke dirigió su andar y mirada hacia el escritorio de fondo. En donde, se encontraba una bella mujer de cabellera azul atendiendo el teléfono.

—...Claro, señor Sarutobi. Madara-_sama,_ me pidió que le dijera que le esperaba aquí en su oficina a las doce en punto. De acuerdo… entonces, aquí le esperamos, que tenga un buen día, señor. — Finalizó ella, colgando el teléfono, y fijando su atención en su computadora. Pero, al percatarse de la presencia de alguien más en el lugar, aun sin quitar la vista del monitor, le pidió a ese alguien que tomara asiento y esperara unos momentos, pues su jefe se encontraba muy ocupado.

Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza. Ella si que era distraída.

—Hmp, está bien. Esperare. Pero, al menos, avísele a mi tío que ya estoy aquí. ¿De acuerdo, Konan? … — Solicito él, con su típico tono displicente.

La aludida, dio un respingo alzando su mirada, solo para observar, asombrada, al dueño de aquella portentosa voz.

— ¡Sasuke-_sama_!… Disculpe, no lo reconocí. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vi. ¡Lo lamento tanto, señor!…— Dijo la mujer bastante apenada.

— Nn. — Bufó. — No hace falta, Konan. Y entonces, dime ¿A qué hora estará disponible Madara? —Preguntó, sin mostrar mucho interés. Era cierto que sentía bastante curiosidad. Pero, si tenía que esperar, no importaba demasiado. Después de todo, no tenía tanta prisa.

— Él está revisando unos estados de cuenta y pidió no ser molestado. Pero, enseguida le aviso que usted ha llegado. Permítame un segundo. — Le explicó la peliazul, mientras tomaba el teléfono que se conectaba al de la oficina de su jefe.

Después de unos instantes, Konan, cortó la comunicación con el susodicho y miró sonriente al pelinegro.

— El señor Madara le está esperando, pase por favor. — Pidió la mujer, señalando con una mano hacia la gran puerta que se encontraba frente suyo.

El Uchiha así lo hizo. Se encaminó hacia esta, abriéndola con diligencia, y encontrándose con Madara sentado frente a su escritorio. Muy concentrado en la lectura de unos papeles, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

Una pequeña punzada de culpa, se hizo presente en Sasuke al recordar lo acontecido la noche anterior. Se sentía, mal y de malas, sin duda alguna. Más sin embargo, su frio semblante no lo demostró.

— Buenos días, siento llegar tarde. —Dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Buen día, Sasuke-_kun_. No te preocupes, lo importante es que ya estás aquí…— Le saludó sonriente. — Toma asiento, por favor. — Le pidió.

Después de que el pelinegro se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del Uchiha mayor. La pregunta obligada, hizo acto de presencia.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es ese asunto del que quería platicar conmigo? Por lo que llegue a notar, me pareció que era algo muy importante, ¿De qué se trata?— Le preguntó Sasuke sin rodeos

Madara lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos. Se recargó en el respaldo de su acogedora silla. Exhaló un poco de aire, y prosiguió, más serio que de costumbre.

—Escucha, como tú ya sabes. La constructora Uchiha, que sea dicho de paso, es una de las más importantes y prestigiadas en varios países alrededor del mundo. Se está haciendo cargo de la planeación, diseño, y construcción, del puente que conectara al _País del Fuego _con el de _las Ola_s… —Sasuke, asintió con la cabeza aun sin entender— Nagato, partió hacia allá hace unas horas. ¡Y gracias al cielo, con los planos faltantes! De esta manera, y a pesar del pequeño contratiempo, se iniciara con el proyecto a más tardar la próxima semana. Justo como ya estaba planeado. Pero, como ya dije antes, quiero que todo sea perfecto…—

— Comprendo todo eso. Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?... — Preguntó fríamente, interrumpiéndole.

Madara sonrió de lado. Pensando que, algunas veces, es mejor no darle tantas vueltas a un asunto. Y mas aun, cuando se trata con alguien que posee una nula paciencia.

— Seré directo contigo. Me voy al _País de las Olas_ por un par de meses, y necesito que _alguien_ se quede al frente de la empresa por ese tiempo. Tengo la seguridad de que _tú_ eres el indicado para ocupar mi lugar por ese pequeño lapso. Necesito una respuesta en menos de veinticuatro horas ¿Aceptas o no?... — Soltó el pelinegro seriamente. Tan rápido y tan autoritario, que Sasuke no supo definir con exactitud si se lo estaba sugiriendo u ordenando.

Él casi se va de espaldas. Y sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, al escuchar tal cosa.

_¿Ahora qué haría?_

Si no mal recordaba –y según sus planes- se suponía que él se marcharía en tan solo un par de días más. Obviamente, lo último que deseaba era permanecer en esa ciudad.

Por su propio bien. Por Sakura, y por Madara.

Pues, Sasuke Uchiha, sentía que con cada segundo que permanecía en Konoha. En pocas palabras, y dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

_Era como firmar un contrato con un futuro totalmente incierto._

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Ahora diganme... ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?_

_Sakura y Sasuke, se han besado. Por iniciativa de Sasuke, cabe decir. Ambos estan muy confundidos por su actuar, y no saben que es lo que sucedera entre ellos a raíz de eso. El pelinegro tiene toda la intención de marcharse de Konoha. Pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Madara le ha pedido ser el presidente interino de la empresa por un tiempo. Lo que significa solo tres cosas, quedarse ahí por un lapso indefinido, problemas, y mas problemas. ¿Aceptara? En el próximo capitulo se sabrá. ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron:_

**_rosebenson19_**

**_Loverinthedarkness_**

**_Saritta_**

**_DULCECITO311_**

_También agradezco infinitamente a los chicos y chicas que me agregan a follows y favs. Y por supuesto, a los que solo leen._

_Pero en verdad, me gustaria que me dejarán sus reviews, me gustaria saber que es lo que piensan de la historia y de cada uno de sus capitulos._

_sé que aquí no se necesita cuenta para comentar, asi que... por favor, haganme ese gran favor. __Vale? *w*_

_ Sus reviews son mi sueldo. *3*  
_

_Sin más que decir. Hasta el próximo Lunes._

_Se les quiere. =)_

**_Atte: Fleur du Desert_**


	5. Deseo inevitable

_Lamento la tardanza. Tuve unos asuntos que resolver y me demore mas de la cuenta con el fanfic. =(_

_Explicaciones, avisos, y agradecimientos, abajo._

_Sin más, disfruten la lectura. :)_

* * *

***oO:: La prometida de Madara ::Oo***

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capitulo 4: Deseo inevitable ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Capitulo con ligero contenido sexual y lenguaje soez.**

.

.

.

.

_El deseo nos fuerza a amar lo que nos hará sufrir._

**-Marcel Proust**

.

.

.

.

_**S**__i le dieran a elegir, él no cambiaría __**ese**__ momento por nada del mundo. _

_Porque, si bien era cierto que estaba haciendo algo moralmente incorrecto, y la culpa le carcomería hasta el tuétano después. En el fondo, no podía dejar de repetirse que eso era lo que él había estado deseando con cada gramo de su ser._

_Como dicen por ahí: __**"La conciencia es lo que te duele cuando el resto del cuerpo se siente tan bien".**_

_Eso era lo que Sasuke Uchiha –en su fria lógica- quería pensar con respecto a lo que estaba por hacer. Porque si bien, la mayoría de las veces, se consideraba un tipo de temple imperturbable. Tampoco significaba que tuviese hielo, en lugar de sangre en las venas. Joder, era un simple humano, con virtudes y defectos. Y claro esta, con necesidades._

_Y su necesidad en ese preciso instante era justamente __**esa**__. Follar con la mujer responsable de tales pensamientos._

_El gemido__ de placer de la susodicha lo sacó de sus divagaciones._

— _¡Ah! Sa…Sasuke-kun. Detente onegai*. __Alguien puede darse cuenta…_

_Rogó agitada y sonrojada una joven de rosados cabellos mientras interrumpía aquel demandante beso. Provocando en el ojinegro una media sonrisa llena de malicia, tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y con voz ronca dijo._

— _Nadie se dará cuenta. La puerta tiene el seguro puesto. Además… ¿Acaso quieres que te recuerde que Madara está a kilómetros de aquí?...— Preguntó él inocentemente. La ojiverde negó con la cabeza apresurándose a responder._

— _No es eso. — Titubeó. — Es que…me da miedo esta situación, no es correcto que tú y yo…_

_Sasuke posó su dedo índice en los enrojecidos labios de la joven, delineando su contorno con este de manera delicada. Ese simple roce, hizo que Sakura tirara todo su auto-control a la basura._

— _Shhh… Hablas demasiado. — Susurró.— Solo déjate llevar, Sakura…—Pidió él, apoderándose nuevamente de aquella boca que lo había vuelto loco._

_No podía explicarse como había llegado a ese un momento se encontraba revisando uno proyectos en su nueva oficina, y en el siguiente, esa pelirrosada, estaba sentada sobre su escritorio robándole el aliento y la poca cordura que le quedaba._

_Ella correspondía gustosa aquel beso, mientras que, con sus pequeñas manos, revolvía el alborotado cabello del azabache. Al mismo tiempo que él se deshacía del saco, la fastidiosa corbata, y su blanca camisa. Dejando así al descubierto, aquel perfecto y trabajado torso. _

_Cortó por un instante aquel beso, para recuperar un poco el aire, y para observar a la chica de manera no tan sana. De nuevo esos ojos jade lo miraban hechizantes._

_No podía resistirse a ellos._

_Así, el Uchiha, fijó su vista en un lugar que había despertado su total interés. Sus finos dedos hicieron el resto, bajando con rapidez el cierre de la blusa color crema que portaba la joven Haruno. Dejando de esta manera, casi al descubierto, la delicada anatomía de la chica._

_Sintió como la ojijade se estremeció cuando comenzó a besar vorazmente su blanco cuello, bajando con lentitud hasta la curvatura de entre sus pechos, mientras que, con gran avidez, desabrochaba aquel sostén. Exponiendo al fin ante sus ojos, esos hermosos y bien formados senos, que en sus muchas fantasías se había encargado de imaginar. _

_Notó el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura. Su penetrante modo de mirar la inquietaba por ó para si mismo. Eso le hacia sentirse extrañamente orgulloso. _

_Con uno de sus de sus fuertes brazos, él la atrajo mas hacia si és de aquella simple acción, un sonoro gemido se escapó de los labios de la pelirrosada. Pues Sasuke comenzó a degustar con parsimonia uno de sus pequeños y rosados botoncitos, mientras que le dedicaba también atención al otro seno ya que lo masajeaba con una de sus grandes manos._

_Aquello era un deleite para todos y cada de uno de los sentidos del pelinegro. Escucharla gemir de aquella forma -y por su causa- solo lo incitaba a continuar con esa locura. Tenerla así frente a él, provocaba que se pusiera duro. Muy duro._

_Dejó de saborear los enrojecidos senos de la ojijade al notar que ya estaban erguidos. Así, Jadeante y sonrojada, ella volvió a posar sus orbes en los de él. Deseándole con intensidad. Ahora era Sakura quien lo besaba apasionadamente._

_Subió las palmas de sus manos, con tortuosa lentitud, por el marcado abdomen del joven, para después, abrazarse a su cuello, y susurrarle al oído, de forma seductora, una frase que lo descolocó por completo. Un pequeño rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas del pelinegro, y una sexy media sonrisa se dibujó en su boca._

— _Deseo tenerte dentro de mí…—_

_Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Negarse a aquella petición, jamás._

_Hábilmente, introdujo sus manos por debajo de aquella falda, retirando la diminuta braga de encaje negro que usaba la chica. No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando acarició con gentileza la delicada zona intima de Sakura, preparándola para el acto. Ella ya estaba deliciosamente lubricada. Y eso lo excitaba mucho más._

_La tomó por la cintura para acercarla más a su cuerpo, dejándola notar su abultada erección. Se quitó el cinturón, desabrochó sus pantalones, y bajó lo suficiente sus bóxers, posicionándose con rapidez entre las piernas de la pelirrosa. Tomó sus caderas con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que robaba otro beso de aquella suculenta boca. _

_Feroz. Posesivo. Justo como lo quería, para demostrarle a aquella mujer, que él, era el único que podía besarla, tocarla, y hacerla suya._

_Los delgados brazos de la Haruno, le recorrían la ancha y musculosa espalda. Se estremecía con cada toque. Mientras tanto, sus largas uñas le arañaban con suavidad._

_No podía ser mejor… ¿O sí?_

_Se acomodó entre los muslos de la ojijade, y entonces…_

—_¡Sasuke—kun!..._

.

.

.

.

Abrió sus ojos negros intempestivamente, sentándose en la cama. Se encontraba caliente, agitado, y algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su perlada frente.

_Sin lugar a dudas, acababa de despertar de uno de los sueños más ardientes que había tenido en su vida._

—Tsk…— Masculló intentando calmar a cierta parte de su cuerpo que también se había despertado.

_¿Qué rayos le sucedía? ¿Por qué había soñado con "la mota rosa" de esa forma? _Se preguntó mientras pasaba las manos por su obscuro cabello con indignación y frustración. Rápidamente miró la hora en el reloj despertador que se encontraba encima del _buró_ junto a su cama, eran las 5: 46 de la mañana.

Muy temprano para ir a la empresa, pero muy tarde para seguir durmiendo. Que más daba, de todas formas ni siquiera podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Ya un poco mas sereno, retiró las sabanas color vino de su cuerpo, sentándose al borde de la cama. Inhaló profundo, apretando la parte superior de su nariz entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

Nuevamente se hizo la misma pregunta.

_¿Por qué soñó con Sakura?_

¿Por que ella? La prometida de su tío. Al menos, si hubiera sido con otra, no le hubiera desconcertado , era_** ella**_. Esa maldita pelirrosa que hasta en sueños lo volvía loco.

—Maldijo por lo bajo.— Ya ni dormido podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Acaso…

_¿Había sido aquel beso?_

—Si. Eso fue.

Se dijo a si mismo muy convencido, levantándose de la cama con rumbo al baño. Ya dentro de este, se deshizo de su blanca camiseta, y los pantalones de dormir en color azul marino, quedando así su ser expuesto. Abrió la llave de la regadera, dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran refrescantes sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

En verdad fue una buena idea. Una larga ducha fría, era lo que necesitaba para aplacar el incendio en su erótico sueño con Haruno Sakura, tenía que admitirlo, había sido… _muy excitante._

Por un segundo se permitió imaginarla entre sus brazos. Estaba seguro de que jamás la dejaría escapar. Nunca se cansaría de poseerla. Ella era una chica hermosa, y en su imaginación, lucia aun más bella y perfecta. Tenia que reconocerlo.

_Madara, era un hombre muy afortunado sin duda alguna._

Lentamente, el agua surtió efecto en los acalorados pensamientos de Sasuke. Con la cabeza mas fría, otra pregunta surcó su mente.

_¿Por qué razón aceptó la propuesta de Madara?_

Así era, había pasado casi una semana de aquella conversación con su tío. Y –para su desgracia- aun se encontraba en _Konoha._

Lo que había sido un viaje rápido a su ciudad natal, se convirtió en una estancia que se prolongaría por mínimo dos meses. Solo así, podría desempeñar el cargo de presidente interino de la _**Empresa Constructora Uchiha.**_

Lo reconocía. Esa vez le tocó perder. Tal vez, se debía al enorme poder de convencimiento de Uchiha Madara, no había manera de negarlo. Venía de familia, pues él poseía el mismo don.

Sin embargo, a pesar de mostrarse totalmente renuente e inexorable con él. Al final, accedió a tal petición. Aun sabiendo las posibles consecuencias de ese acto. Por un lado, no podía negarle nada a su tío aunque así lo deseara. Le debía demasiado a ese hombre como para negarse a hacer algo que para él sería pan comido.

Pero también estaba otra cosa. Madara, era un experto cuando se trataba de encontrar puntos flacos y debilidades en sus adversarios laborales.

_¿Por qué no usar esa puñetera habilidad para poder fastidiarle los planes a su sobrino favorito?_

Así pues, el astuto hombre, sacó a relucir un tema que para Sasuke, era total y absolutamente _**detestable.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**-Analepsis.**_

—_...Pero, Sasuke-kun… __¿Qué impedimentos tienes? Me habías dicho que la constructora Uchiha que esta a tu mando en el país del Agua, va de maravilla. No comprendo el por qué de tú renuencia…— Acotó sorprendido el Uchiha mayor._

_Sasuke le miró serio, después negó con la cabeza._

—_No es eso tío. Es sólo que, Sai, aun es demasiado joven, y creo que Itachi no aceptará quedarse a cargo por tanto tiempo. Es brillante, pero ya sabes lo desapegado que es del trabajo en la oficina. — Dijo tratando de que sus excusas sonaran más que creíbles._

— _Bueno, puede que tengas razón con tus hermanos. Pero podrías decirle a Kakashi que los asesore, después de todo, él es tu mano derecha ¿No?..._

—_Hmph, por supuesto. Pero, aun así, yo no puedo aceptar. Si le soy franco, no quiero seguir en Konoha. Me enferma. Necesito volver __Kirigakure __lo más pronto posible. Le aseguro que mis motivos son poderosos. — Se disculpó fríamente, levantándose de su asiento en señal de que se marcharía._

_Sabia que no debió haberse sincerado tanto con Madara, pero él tenía que desistir de su idea de convertirlo en presidente interino. Y si el precio era verse menos profesional ante sus ojos. Con gusto lo pagaría._

_Madara le contempló en silencio. Parecía sentir compasión por él.Y por supuesto que al azabache le molestaba que lo mirara de esa forma, sin embargo, no lo dijo. Luego de unos segundos, el incómodo silencio llego a su fin._

—_Alejarte de lo que te lastimó, no hará que lo olvides, Sasuke-kun. — Dijo en tono firme y severo._

_Porlo cual, el joven Uchiha dio un respingo, frunciendo el ceño furioso. Madara no se inmutó al ver esa expresión en el rostro de su sobrino y prosiguió con la misma gélida firmeza. _

—_Yo se por que razón haces esto. Es por __**ella**__, ¿Verdad? Por esa maldita mujer que te hizo tanto daño. Y por la cual te marchaste hace tanto tiempo, abandonando todo lo que considerabas importante, aquí en Konoha. ¿Temes verla nuevamente? ¿Aun no la olvidas? ¿No has perdonado lo que te hizo? Acaso tú…_

—_¡Tsk! ¡Ya basta tío Madara! ¡Fue suficiente!..._

_Su preponderante voz se escuchó en toda la mudo a el otro ojinegro, el cual le miraba serio sin siquiera parpadear._

—_Por lo visto… mi suposición era correcta. Perdóname por lo que te dije, creo que me excedí. Mi deseo no era lograr que te sintieras mal. — Se disculpó suavizando el tono de voz, y sus antes impías facciones.—Propiamente, me preocupo por ti y tu actitud. Te quiero como si fueses mi hijo, por eso te lo verdad creo que estas cometiendo un gran error, como ya te dije, escapar no resuelve nada._

— _¿Esta insinuando que huyo de mis problemas como si fuera un cobarde?...— Preguntó Sasuke aun molesto._

—_No. Yo nunca he dicho eso. — Se apresuró a aclarar. — Lo que trato de explicar es que ya no deberías guardar tanto dolor y rencor en tu corazón, y aprender a perdonar, para poder construirte un futuro libre de odios y rencores…_

_Sasuke escuchaba atento cada frase que salía de la boca de su tío. Le costaba admitirlo. Pero él tenía toda la razón. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna en su defensa, Madara se apresuró a hablar. _

—_Y bueno, presiento que si te quedas un tiempo en la ciudad, muchas cosas buenas te pasaran. Créeme, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.__—Sonrió.__—_ Eso sin contar que me ayudarías mucho. Ahora, te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Aceptas la presidencia de la empresa por estos meses?...

_El dueño de los ojos ónices, permaneció pensativo durante unos instantes. Luego de ese tiempo, asintió con la cabeza quedamente mostrando una de sus características medias sonrisas._

—_Hmp, solo diré que… tiene frente a usted, al nuevo presidente de la constructora Uchiha. — Le aclaró, mientras sellaba aquel trato como si se tratara de uno de sus negocios, con un fuerte apretón de manos._

_**-Final de la analepsis.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Si. Había sido eso. Todo fue por un impulso de su orgullo. Odiaba sentirse débil, y que los demás lo notaran. Madara le había indicado de la manera más obvia, que huía de sus problemas. O sea, que era un cobarde.

_Y eso en él, jamás._

Por ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Cumpliría con lo que prometió. Sasuke Uchiha tenía palabra. Sonrió irónico_. De todas maneras ya no había marcha atrás._

Salió del baño, usando solamente unos cómodos bóxers negros, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Definitivamente ver a ese pelinegro -con la menor ropa posible o en total desnudez- era un espectáculo para las pupilas de cualquier mujer. Si ya de por si, con ropa era en suma atractivo, sin ella, ya se imaginaran.

Era alto y poseía un físico impresionante. Envidiado por los hombres, y admirado por las mujeres. En pocas palabras, perfecto. Su rostro tenía finas pero masculinas facciones, una boca pequeña de labios delgados pero tentadores, que de vez en cuando se transformaban en la más bella de las sonrisas. Nariz respingada, y unos penetrantes orbes negros, siendo su enigmática mirada, lo que más atraía la atención de cualquiera que lo observará.

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que le decían. Los años de acoso femenino –principalmente en el jardín de niños, primaria y secundaria- lo demostraban. Recordó que solía esconderse de esas _escandalosas fastidiosas _en más de una ocasión. ¡No lo dejaban ni comer su almuerzo en paz! Y si bien era un hombre totalmente consiente de su atractiva apariencia. Tampoco era para tanto. Digamos que, a pesar de sus experiencias, el seguía sin prestarle demasiada atención a tanto alboroto.

Se dirigió a su _closet_ en busca de la ropa que usaría esa fresca mañana de martes. Su segundo día a cargo de la empresa.

Un traje gris carbón, corbata, zapatos negros, y una camisa blanca, fueron los elegidos. Debido a la formalidad, seriedad, y elegancia, que lo caracterizaban.

Ya con su ropa puesta, a excepción de la corbata y el saco. Salió de la recamara hacia la cocina dispuesto a prepararse un café muy cargado sin azúcar, pan tostado, y algo de fruta.

Demasiado ligero para su gusto, pero tendría que conformarse, pues no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ir al supermercado. En fin, no importaba, ya iría después. De todas formas, al igual que cuando estaba viviendo en _Kirigakure, _casi nunca se encontraba en su departamento, y por lo general, siempre comía fuera, en algún restaurante.

Sentado en el pequeño desayunador de la cocina, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cargada bebida, sacó del bolsillo de su camisa su moderno celular, dispuesto a hacer una llamada. Marcó el dichoso número, y se colocó el dichoso aparato en la oreja, esperando a que le contestaran. Luego de unos instantes, así fue.

—…_Bueno ¿Quién habla?...— Una grave voz adormilada le respondió._

Esto de alguna forma molestó a Sasuke, quien soltó un bufido de exasperación.

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin te dignas a responder mis llamadas. Desde ayer he estado tratando de comunicarme contigo. ¿En donde rayos estas Itachi?...

— _Otra vez amaneciste de mal humor. — Confirmó el chico de coleta. — Lo siento hermanito. Pero mi celular estaba apagado. ¿Cómo que en dónde estoy? Por supuesto que en mi apartamento, durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que cierta persona me despertó…—_

—No es hora de dormir. — Soltó tajante. — Son casi las 7:30 de la mañana. Ya deberías estar saliendo a la oficina. Te he dejado a cargo de los asuntos de la constructora del _País del Agua,_y no quiero que te aproveches de Kakashi, solo porque le pedí que te ayudara. ¿Te quedo claro?—Le sentenció el pelinegro alzando la voz.

— _¡Qué genio te cargas! Seguro estas tomando ese asqueroso "café-petróleo" que tú osas llamar desayuno — Espetó con burla y prosiguió en el mismo tono, a pesar del gruñido que escuchó al otro lado de la línea. — Pues perdóname, jefe. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, no necesitas recordarme algo tan sencillo._

— Espero que así sea. Por cierto, ¿Y Sai?...

— _Se acaba de ir a la universidad. Dijo que tenía que entregar unas prácticas, o algo así._

— Entiendo. Salúdalo de mi parte. ¡Y ya deja de estar acostado durmiendo, vete a trabajar! ¡Ya es tarde!...

—_Lo que usted disponga, mi amo. Pero al menos, déjeme bañarme y desayunar, o moriré por exceso de trabajo y falta de alimentos. —Bromeó el muchacho con su característico tono amable, uno que a Sasuke desesperaba. Más aun, cuando se trataba de trabajo._

—Hmp, que simpático eres Itachi. —Masculló con sarcasmo el mayor. — Ya deja de hacerte el gracioso conmigo, y haz lo que tienes que hacer ¿De acuerdo?...

—_Claro que lo haré. Ya deja de preocuparte tanto, Sasuke. Todo estará bien aquí. ¡Prometo no volar en pedazos tu adorada empresa, confía en mi, hermanito!_

— Si, como no. ¡Sobre todo si lo dices en ese tono!— Le reprendió molesto.

— _Ya. Solo bromeo. Relájate nii-san. — Se rió, pero luego usó un tono mas serio, ese que lo hacia ver como un tipo de cuidado. —Aunque de verdad, creo que tú eres el que debería estar aquí. Aun no entiendo del todo como fue que aceptaste quedarte en Konoha para ayudar a nuestro tío. Siempre le ponías cara de perro a la sola idea de regresar a tu lugar de nacimiento, sobretodo, después de casi jurar que nunca volverías. —_

—Digamos que tuve mis motivos. —Le dijo con simpleza, para zanjar el tema. — En fin,dejo todo en tus manos, espero hagas un buen trabajo en mi ausencia. Hasta pronto, cuídense tú y Sai, y no hagan estupideces.

—_Si lo que digas, tu también cuídate. —Se despidió—Ah, se me olvidaba. Posiblemente vaya a Konoha, luego te aviso cuando con exactitud._

— ¿En serio? Bien, esperaré tu llamada o mensaje. Hasta luego. —Dijo, finalizando la conversación con el otro ojinegro.

Los siguientes minutos, los dedicó a terminar su desayuno, y a leer unos papeles que luego metió en su portafolio.

Se levantó de la silla del comedor, y fue por el resto de su ropa, la cual se colocó con gran tranquilidad.

Después de esa acción, agarró su maletín, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a su espacioso, lujoso, _y vacío_ departamento, solo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

No supo el porque de aquello, pero por un momento, imaginó que alguien –_cierta chica de cabellos rosados y ojos verdes-_ lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, se despedía de él con un dulce beso en los labios, y le deseaba un buen día en la oficina.

Negó con la cabeza instantáneamente. Eso era tonto. Se dijo a así mismo, ignorando la calidez que se instaló en su pecho con tan solo imaginar algo como ello.

_«__Deseos, simples deseos inevitables__»_

_Y así, con ese pensamiento, abandonó la estancia cerrándole con llave. Encaminándose presuroso hacia la __**Constructora Uchiha.**_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

* * *

_ Hola, de nuevo..._

_¿qué les digo?... Lo lamento, en serio. =(_

_ No estaba en mis planes actualizar una semana después de lo acordado, pero juro que no tuve opción. Se me presentaron una serie de eventos familiares que no pude posponer, y bueno... mejor tarde que nunca._

_¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?_

_como verán, Sasuke sigue en Konoha por tiempo indefinido, tiene ciertos pensamientos -y fantasías- que solo terminan confundiéndole más. Madara ya no esta en la ciudad, y eso solo representa una mayor tentación para el joven Uchiha. Y Sakura... lo sé. No apareció en el capitulo, pero prometo que en el siguiente hará acto de presencia, y sabremos como se ha tomado esta situación -si fuera yo estaría bastante confundida- y como la ha sobrellevado._

_En fin, agradezco una vez más, a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews. ¡Son geniales! =D_

_miki_  
_Sorata_  
_Marie _  
_Saritta_  
_DULCECITO311_

_Agradezco también los favs y follows. =)_

_Y por supuesto, espero ansiosa sus comentarios para con este capitulo._

_No me queda otra cosa que decir salvo... ¡Hasta el próximo Lunes!_

_Sus reviews son mi sueldo. *w*_

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. Nada importante

_**¡Ejem!... ¿Hola?**_

_**¿Cúanto tiempo ha pasado? Más de tres meses creo contar. :/ **_

_**Lo lamento, en serio. pero han pasado muchas en mi vida en este lapso. He comenzado a trabajar, mi computadora e internet ahora si, murieron. Solo tengo mi celular, y creanme, no es muy prometedor publicar desde ahí. Principalmente, porque no se cargan las páginas ni documentos como se debe. :( **_

_**En estos momentos, estoy en un "Ciber Café". Actualizando -despues de muchas trabas- una vez más. Menos mal que suelo ser precavida, y guardo todo lo que escribo en mis diferentes memorias USB. Si no fuera así, creanme que ya me hubiese vuelto loca. u.u**_

_**En fin, ya no los torturaré con mis múltiples desgracias.**_

_**Espero me comprendan, y sigan apóyandome con esta historia. Al final de cuentas, recien esta comenzando, por lo que retomar el hilo de la lectura será más sencillo.**_

_**Sin más que decir, y si así lo desean... ¡A leer! =)  
**_

* * *

***oO:: La prometida de Madara ::Oo***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~oO:: Capitulo 5: Nada importante ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto. **

.

.

.

.

"_La negación no es mala. A decir verdad, a veces, es necesaria para no sufrir. Para evitar lo que es casi inevitable: Negarse a amar, a morir, a vivir. Negarse es un arte de los artistas, que somos nosotros, el escenario, es la vida, y la historia, es la negación."_

**-Anónimo**

.

.

.

.

_Martes, 10:24 a.m._

_Universidad Central de Konoha City_

_Facultad de gastronomía, biblioteca._

.

.

.

.

**I**ntentando concentrarse en la lectura de aquel libro.

Así se encontraba cierta chica de cabellos rosa pastel. Aunque, siendo sincera, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, haciendo de paso, muy difícil su labor.

Llevaba varios días en ese estado. Es decir, pensativa y abstraída. De hecho, en cuestión de horas, todo había cambiado. No entendía que ocurría con ella.

Si bien era cierto que lo que más deseaba era olvidar, todo aquello que -su mente necia- evocaba con tanta nitidez como si hubiese sucedido apenas ayer. Tampoco podía evitar sentir una sensación agradable cada que lo hacía.

_Y eso, señoras y señores, no era normal en absoluto._

Claro, agradecía infinitamente no haber vuelto a ver a ese pelinegro. De hecho llegó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera y no volviera nunca. Pero, también existía esa otra _sensación. _Un contradictorio –pero innegable- deseo de encontrarse con él otra vez. Calmar la pesada incertidumbre que le colmaba los pensamientos.

_¿Por qué la besó? ¿Por qué ella le correspondió?_

Se cuestionó, apoyando su cabeza en el libro, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Al cabo de un rato, nuevamente, los recuerdos de aquel momento se hicieron presentes.

Ese perfecto rostro tan cerca del suyo. Un par de ojos tan profundos como la inmensidad. Un jodido aroma a limpio y a loción, tan varonil, que le había fascinado. Una manera sumamente demandante de besar. ¡Por Dios! Ese contacto con sus labios fue tan... _¡No!_

_¿Cómo podía pensar en eso? ¡¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?!_

Mordió su labio inferior, molesta. Muy molesta con ella misma.

La ojijade se reprochó mentalmente. Era cierto. El tal Sasuke la había besado. Pero ella pudo haberlo rechazado y abofetearlo por su atrevimiento. _**Pero no lo hizo. **_Su cuerpo y su mente, se dejaron llevar a tal punto, que lo _único_ que deseaba era corresponderle.

_Y eso no estaba bien._

Así pues, como si todo hubiese sido una especie de _castigo divino ._Sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas. Pues unos días atrás, su futuro esposo, le había comunicado que su sobrino, Sasuke, seria quién ocuparía su puesto por esos meses en los que no estaría él en _Konoha._

_¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Madara?_

Se preguntó abatida, mientras observaba en su mano izquierda aquel hermoso anillo de compromiso que adornaba imperioso su dedo anular. Una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad se reflejó en su rostro.

_«Madara »_

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que él se marchó al _País de las Olas_. Inevitablemente, evocó la noche anterior a su partida.

Recuerdos nítidos de entrega, amor, y pasión. Cada palabra, beso, caricia, y como sus cuerpos se volvían uno solo. _Él había sido el primero._ Y ciertamente, para ella, no había cosa mejor que estar entre los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Madara Uchiha. Sin embargo, ese encuentro había sido _distinto_ por una razón.

_Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan culpable, miserable, y confundida._

Pues mientras, Madara, le hacía el amor. Por momentos, imaginaba que era otro azabache. El sobrino, Sasuke Uchiha, quien estaba ahí ocupando el lugar de su prometido.

Colmándola de sus exquisitos besos, caricias, y atenciones. Envolviéndola con el calor febril de su bello cuerpo, fundiéndose, juntos, en un éxtasis que parecía no tener fin.

_Definitivamente, eso la convertía en una mujer despreciable._

_¿Acaso no amaba a Madara? Sí, con todo el corazón._

Volvió a cerrar sus orbes con fuerza. Resistiéndose a dejar correr el llanto que se apoderaría de su ser en cualquier momento. No tenía ni idea del porque admitir aquello –que estaba muy enamorada-, la hacía sentir como si _algo_ faltara. Pero no sabía el qué. _¡¿Por qué era tan llorona?!_

_Maldita sea._

_¿Acaso no era una mujer madura?_ ¿Capaz de tomar el control de sus propias emociones? ¿Por qué razón, ella no podía dejar de hacer tanto alboroto, y admitir que todo había sido un jodido error, _nada importante_?

_A su parecer, todo era un poco más complicado de lo que creyó._

De pronto, una voz muy conocida le llamó. Sacándola de sus hostigadores pensamientos, y de su pequeña batalla interior.

— ¡Hey, Sakura!... Te he buscado toda la mañana. ¿No me digas que has estado en la biblioteca todo este tiempo? De verdad, eres una _aburrida_… — Acotó bastantes sorprendida, una bella chica, de larga melena rubia y ojos cielo.

—¿Eh? Hola, Ino. — Saludó la ojijade en un parco murmullo.

—Cielos. — La chica rodó los ojos con paciencia. — Que efusiva estas hoy. Se nota que te da mucho gusto verme. — Dijo la joven de manera sarcástica mientras se sentaba a lado de Sakura.

—Perdóname Ino. Estaba muy distraída….

— Pues últimamente has estado en las nubes, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Vale, te noto algo distinto. ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa y que _deba_s contarme?...

La pelirrosa dio un pequeño respingo al notar como la rubia la miraba detenidamente a la cara. Era como si tratará de encontrar algo en su mirar que comprobara dicha teoría.

Ella era Ino Yamanaka, su amiga de toda la vida. Bueno, eso sonaba algo exagerado, mejor dicho, desde que eran muy pequeñas. Juntas habían compartido penas y alegrías. Desde la infancia eran inseparables.

Ino era como su hermana, y algo así como un ejemplo a seguir, ya que siempre había admirado la gran seguridad, y confianza, que ella proyectaba.

Definitivamente eran las mejores amigas.

Y como se conocían tan bien, era casi imposible engañarla. La ojiazul había notado algo inusual en el comportamiento de Sakura. Le pasaba algo extraño. Esa mujer poseía una especie de sexto sentido para percatarse de esas cosas, y no descansaría hasta averiguar que le ocurría a su amiga.

Claro que la ojijade no diría nada, ni permitiría que Ino lo intuyera. Fingiría hasta donde le fuese posible. Después de todo, recientemente había descubierto que _era muy buena para eso._

—Nada importante. Creo que, a veces, exageras mucho. ¿Lo sabías, Ino _puerca_?...—Le dijo para tratar de zanjar el tema, ya que la sola mención de ese apodo, era algo que a la joven rubia sacaba de quicio por completo.

— ¡Que no me digas así!— Reclamó molesta. —¡En fin! Ya me hiciste enojar, olvida que te pregunte sobre tu estado emocional, al menos, por unos días. Así que te creeré por el momento, _frente de marquesina_. — Contraatacó sonriendo triunfante, al saber que así como ella odiaba ser llamada _puerca, _Sakura detestaba los sobrenombres que involucraban a su –amplia- frente.

— ¡Eres una…!— Sakura se contuvo de gritar una palabrota, después de todo, estaban en la biblioteca de la universidad, y lo ultimo que deseaba era quedar vetada de aquel lugar. No por nada, se consideraba a ella misma una _"come libros". _Suspiró tratando de calmarse, y le contestó en un susurro. — Estoy así por la boda, tonta. —Dijo intentando creérselo ella misma, ya que sabia que sus futuras nupcias con Madara Uchiha, no eran las causantes de tal enredo en su mente.

—Ah, ya veo. ¡Pero eso es muy obvio! Yo también andaría en la luna, si tuviera la suerte de casarme con un hombre como Madara. ¡Millonario, guapo, y que me trate como a su reina!...

— ¡Ino, que superficial eres! Sabes muy bien que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

— ¡Ya lo sé!… —Rodó sus azules ojos con hastío— Pero, ¡En este caso es la verdad Sakura! ¿O me vas a negar que, tu antiguo tutor y futuro marido, seguro es el hombre ideal de muchas mujeres? —Colocó su blanca mano frente a la cara de la pelirrosa mientras enumeraba con sus dedos— Tiene dinero hasta para pagarme mi bella y carismática risa, es exitoso, amable, inteligente, todo un señor muy respetable y caballeroso… ¡Eres su adoración! eso sin contar que, aunque ya ha rebasado las cuatro décadas de vida, se ve como de veinte. Y por sobre todo eso que te enliste, ¡Esta buenísimo!... ¡Niégalo, frentona! ¡Quiero escuchar que lo digas! — La retó la rubia en tono pícaro a lo que Sakura esbozó una sonrisa resignada.

—Bien, tú ganas, Ino. Tienes razón. Bueno, al menos, en parte.

—¡Claro que la tengo!... —Se jactó— ¡Eres una suertuda!—La codeó sonriéndole pícaramente. Luego recordó algo, y se puso a hurgar en su enorme bolso color violeta.— Oye, por cierto, hablando de tu boda… ¡Mira lo que te traje!— Le dijo mientras sacaba un grande y grueso libro en tono lila.

—Y este libro… ¿Para qué es?— Preguntó curiosa.

—No me digas que lo olvidaste. — Se palmeó la frente con frustración. — La semana pasada, me pediste que trajera el muestrario de los arreglos florales que hacen en la florería de mamá, para que escogieras los que se usaran en la decoración de la iglesia, y en la recepción. ¡Ay Sakura, de verdad estas en las nubes!

—Ya, ya me acorde. — Se disculpó con una risa nerviosa, tomando el libro para ojearlo con detenimiento.

Minutos después, la pelirrosa, pensativa, dejó el pesado libro sobre la mesa y suspiró apesadumbrada.

—Y bien. — Prosiguió Ino. — Aunque, por tu cara, pareces obviamente indecisa. — Continuó. — ¿Qué te parecen? ¿Cuál te gusto más?...

— Todos los arreglos están hermosos. — Comenzó la chica. —Tu mamá es muy creativa con esto de las flores. Y sí. Estoy indecisa. No sé si elegir este de rosas blancas y rojas —Señaló con su índice la dichosa foto. — O el de alcatraces con crisantemos, o solo las rosas blancas, o las rojas… Tal vez las rosadas… ¡Esto es tan complicado! ¡Nunca pensé que planear una boda fuera tan difícil! — Exclamó decaída mientras pasaba las manos por su frente con cansancio.

—Supongo que debe ser muy estresante. —Le concedió la rubia. — ¡Pero alégrate! Al menos, tienes a la mejor organizadora de bodas de toda _Konoha_.

—Sí, tienes razón. Kurenai Yuhi, es genial. Apenas ayer fuimos a ver lo del banquete que, por supuesto, será preparado por el restaurant _Itadakimasu* _de Chouza-_sensei_. De hecho, él ya se había ofrecido desde mucho antes así que solo faltaba hacer la confirmación. — Le comentó Sakura a su amiga con emoción.

— ¡Cielos! De verdad que has tenido mucha ayuda y suerte. —Exclamó Ino contenta. — La floristería de mi familia se encargará de los arreglos, Madara-san contrató a la mismísima Kurenai Yuhi para que te ayudara en todo lo que dispongas, y el restaurant de tu _sensei*_ y jefe, preparará el banquete. Solo te falta decirme que tienes una amiga que diseñara tu vestido de novia. — dijo en tono de broma.

—En realidad… —La ojiverde se quedo pensativa un rato. — No. Todavía no voy a ver lo del vestido. Supongo que en los próximos días Kurenai me llevará a una _Boutique_ especializada. Y por supuesto quiero que estés conmigo ¿Vale?

— ¡Pero claro que sí! —Chilló emocionada —No me perdería eso por nada del mundo, _frentona_. Además, conozco unas tiendas con vestidos de novia preciosos y…

Justo antes de que la ojiazul terminara de hablar, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la campana que anunciaba el término del descanso y la siguiente hora de clase.

— ¡Puff! Me toca _Psicología experimental_. Es algo aburrido, pero esto me pasa por querer ser psicóloga. — Se quejó— ¿Y a ti?— Preguntó mientras ambas se levantaban de sus asientos saliendo de la biblioteca con rumbo a sus respectivas aulas.

—_Microeconomía_ con Iruka-_sensei_…— Respondió tranquila la ojiverde.

—Bien. Entonces, creo que te veré en la noche. ¿Iras a trabajar, verdad?

—Obviamente, Ino. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?...

—Era solo para asegurarme. Como tu prometido no estará en la ciudad por un buen tiempo, y era él quien siempre pasaba por ti al trabajo. Supongo que volveré a mi antiguo puesto. — Le comentó la joven con una gran sonrisa.

— Pero no es necesario que vayas por mí. Tú también tienes cosas que hacer, y si no puedes yo te entiendo.

La chica de ojos azules lo pensó un poco.

— De acuerdo. Tal vez, si tengo unos asuntos pendientes por ahí. Pero sin me desocupo rápido pasaré por ti. Te mandaré un mensaje para avisarte, _ok. _— Le avisó la Yamanaka, con seguridad. —Ah, por cierto, cuida mucho ese _álbum_ o mi madre me matará. Y créeme que hablo muy en serio, señorita.

—No te preocupes, lo cuidaré mucho. Hasta luego. — Se despidió la pelirrosada, doblando rápidamente en uno de los pasillos, mientras que Ino se alejaba en otra dirección.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**~oO::*::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

.

_7:15 p.m._

_Centro de Konoha City_

_Empresa Constructora Uchiha._

_Oficina de Presidencia._

_._

_._

_._

_._

—Y bien, Sasuke ¿Qué opinas de mi diseño para el nuevo centro comercial? —Preguntó un pelinegro, con una impaciente curiosidad por saber la dichosa respuesta, mientras le mostraba al aludido unos _croquis_ y bocetos sobre el escritorio.

El joven Uchiha parecía pensarse todo con gran tranquilidad. Cosa que estaba a punto de desquiciar al pobre hombre. Luego de un rato en silencio, Sasuke se acomidió en hablar.

— Aunque soy ingeniero civil, sabe que conozco algo de arquitectura, principalmente gracias a Sai. — Le comentó. — Son muy buenos, tío Obito. Aunque… —Apuntó con el dedo índice en una parte específica de aquel plano —como sugerencia personal, puede amplificar un poco más la planta baja. El primer piso siempre debe ser el más grande. ¿No le parece?...

Ante aquella sugerencia, Obito miró con detenimiento su trabajo y después asintió sonriente.

— ¡Buena observación, sobrino! Tienes razón, ya me suponía que era algo pequeño. Dicho aquello, Obito comenzó a guardar sus planos y papeles en sus respectivos estuches.

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda. — Un suspiro de frustración y cansancio se escapó de sus finos labios. Le costaba hablar de aquello, pero su curiosidad era mayor que cualquier otra cosa. — Oye tío, cambiando de tema… hace días que quiero preguntarte algo. — Obito le prestó atención enseguida al escucharle decir esas palabras. — Lo que sucede, es que Madara no me sacó de dudas en su totalidad…

— ¿Y qué clase de dudas tienes?...

El moreno se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—… ¿Por qué yo? quiero decir… ¿Por qué me eligieron a mí para asumir el cargo de presidente, y no a ti? Después de todo, hubiese sido algo lógico. Tú estas aquí, eres responsable y también capaz. — Le señaló en tono inexpresivo. Aunque, en el fondo de su ser, todo ese _rollo _le importaba más de lo quería admitir.

Ante aquella pregunta, Obito solo mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Y así, lleno de tranquilidad, le respondió a su sobrino.

— Digamos que… _yo pienso igual que mi hermano._ Creo que tú mejor que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero. — Su tono de voz sonó amable y comprensivo.

Por su parte, Sasuke no pasó por alto aquella condescendencia.

Sí, por supuesto que sabía de qué tema hablaba, aun así, la expresión en su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto. Se conservó taciturno y gélido. No era para tanto, y tampoco debía tomárselo a mal. A final de cuentas, lo único que ellos deseaban era ayudar.

En ese momento, unas frases dichas por Madara, resonaron como un eco en los pensamientos del joven Uchiha.

"_Alejarte de lo que te lastimó, no hará que lo olvides, Sasuke-kun.__"_

"_Ya no deberías guardar tanto dolor y rencor en tu corazón, y aprender a perdonar, para poder construirte un futuro libre de odios y rencores.__"_

_**Y así, una silueta femenina poco a poco apareció en su mente. Recordándole momentos de su pasado que creyó ya habían sido olvidados.**_

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar nuevamente la voz de su tío.

—… Además, yo fui quien le dio la idea a Madara. Después de todo, siempre he dicho que tú eres como él. En definitiva. Ambos son muy parecidos, y quien mejor que Sasuke Uchiha para asumir semejante responsabilidad. ¿No lo crees?...

Sasuke solo se limitó a sonreír orgulloso.

— Hmp, quizá tenga razón en lo que dice. De todas maneras, gracias por aclarar mis dudas. De verdad, me siento más tranquilo después de escucharle.

— De nada, sobrino ¡Para eso es la familia! En fin, son casi las ocho de la noche, me tengo que ir…— Avisó mientras tomaba el resto de sus cosas del escritorio y las acomodaba en sus respectivas carpetas. — ¿No necesitas nada más, Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

— No, tío. Vete tranquilo, yo también me marcharé dentro de uno minutos…

—De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces. Que descanses, hijo.

—Igualmente, hasta mañana. — Saludó mientras veía a Obito salir de la oficina.

Luego de eso, dio un último vistazo a la bandeja de entrada de su correo. Suspiró resignado al releer algunos _e-mails _ y darse cuenta de que mañana seria un día muy ocupado. Luego de un rato, apagó su laptop y se dispuso a guardar todo.

Se puso de pie, apagó las luces de la oficina, y enseguida tomó su portafolio. Saliendo de la oficina tranquilamente.

Como suponía, Konan estaba a punto de marcharse también. Después de todo, eran pasadas de las ocho, y el horario de salida era, exactamente, a las siete y media.

— Hasta mañana, señor Sasuke…

— Que descanses, Konan.

Subió al ascensor. Un par de minutos después, ya se encontraba en el primer piso de aquella enorme edificación.

Caminaba hacia la salida, cuando se encontró con algunos empleados reunidos en la recepción.

Los cuales, al verle pasar por ahí, de inmediato se despidieron de él con una cortés reverencia.

Sasuke solo se limitó a devolver aquel gesto, alzando su mano en señal de despedida.

A decir verdad, aun no se acostumbraba del todo a recibir tantas atenciones por parte de los empleados. No es que fuese un mal jefe, mejor dicho, en el _País del agua_ su oficina, aunque grande, ni por asomo se comparaba al _titán_ que su tío lideraba.

Allá no tenía tantos trabajadores a su disposición, además de que poco le importaba. En su mayoría, él hacia todo solo. Bastaba con decir, que ni siquiera tenía una _eficiente y bella asistente._ Los únicos con los que mantenía un constante contacto eran Kakashi, Jûgo, y sus hermanos.

Llegó al estacionamiento, divisando su automóvil a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Desactivó la alarma, y subió con rapidez a este.

Tenía como destino obvio y principal, su departamento.

Pero, primero visitaría otro lugar.

_**Nada importante**__, según él. Pero que, sin imaginarlo siquiera, cambiaría el rumbo de su vida en su totalidad._

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

* * *

_Ojalá y les haya gustado._

_¿A dónde se dirige Sasuke? ... _

_El próximo Lunes -sin falta- se sabrá._

_Una vez más... agradezco su paciencia, los follows y favs._

_Saludos y besos a todos._

_Espero sus comentarios ansiosa._

_Hasta el Lunes._

_Atte: Flur du Desert| Desert Rose_


	7. Dos caminos que convergen

_Más tarde de lo que prometí, pero juro queno pude actalualizar antes._

_Espero les guste la lectura. =)_

_Y lamento las molestias causadas._

* * *

***oO:: La prometida de Madara ::Oo***

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Capitulo 6: Dos caminos que convergen ::Oo~**

.

.

.

.

**Advertencias: Los personajes de NARUTO, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

.

"_No existe la casualidad y lo que nos parece un mero accidente, surge de la más profunda fuente del destino"._

**-****Anónimo**

.

.

.

.

**L**a palabra, _agotador_, describía a la perfección su día.

Pensó una ojiverde con gran cansancio. O tal vez, se debía a su falta de sueño. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, después de lo acontecido días atrás, le resultaba casi imposible dormir medianamente bien.

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

— ¡Sakura-_chan_!, apresúrate, linda. Ya está la orden de la mesa número cuatro —. Avisó una voz proveniente de la enorme cocina de aquel restaurante.

— ¡Sí! ya voy—.Contestó la joven, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia aquel lugar para recibir el pedido. –Arigato, Chisima-_san_—. Dijo ella, cuando uno de los cocineros le entregó la charola con aquella comida. Así, de inmediato, salió de aquel lugar hacia la que era la mesa correspondiente.

A decir verdad, su día aun no había concluido.

Ataviada con aquel entallado -pero clásico- uniforme color negro. De mesa, en mesa, y nuevamente a la cocina… así era un día laboral –normal- en la vida de la joven Sakura Haruno.

Desde casi un año; trabajaba como mesera en el conocido y prestigioso restaurant _Itadakimasu_* de su maestro de gastronomía, _Akimichi Chōza._

En realidad, no se quejaba. Laboraba solo medio turno por las tardes, y los fines de semana eran sus días ía un sueldo justo, y recibía buenas propinas. Sin olvidar claro, que había conocido a excelentes personas en ese lugar.

Hasta cierto punto, se podía decir que hizo una gran elección.

—Aquí tienen, disfruten su comida—. Dijo la peli rosa con una cálida y amable sonrisa, mientras terminaba de atender a aquellos comensales. Segundos después, se retiró hacia la barra de aquel local; en donde se encontraban algunas de sus compañeras reunidas.

A la distancia se notaba que estaban enfrascadas en una conversación por demás interesante. Lo usual en ellas, cuando tenían algo de tiempo libre a su disposición, cabe aclarar.

—... Y entonces él me acaba de confesar que tiene un hijo de cuatro años… — La chica, -que no sobrepasaba los 24 años, de tez blanca, y largo cabello color borgoña- suspiró algo desganada— Me quede muy desconcertada, no lo niego. Aunque ya sabia que era divorciado, no pensé que tuviera familia con su ex esposa. ¿Qué les parece, verdad que esta de locos?— Preguntó con cierta tristeza en la voz a las demás muchachas.

—Pues… —Una de ellas se animó a hablar. — Apenas tienen un mes saliendo, y creo que si no te dijo nada antes… debió ser por temor a que lo rechazaras ¿No lo crees, Fuka?— Opinó la muchacha tratando de animarla.

La aludida sonrió levemente, tratando de encontrarle el lado amable a tal asusto.

—Puede que tengas razón. —Susurró. — De hecho, él me dijo casi lo mismo.

—¡Ya lo ves! Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?— Le preguntó otra joven -muy bonita, por cierto- de cabellera marrón y ojos azules.

—En realidad ninguno, Amaru. Es solo que esta revelación, cambiará un poco el rumbo de nuestra relación —Intentó pensar positivo. — Pero, creo que sabré como sobrellevarlo… al menos, eso espero.

Justo en ese momento, Sakura llegó junto a ellas, saludándolas animadamente.

—Hola, chicas. — Notó sus caras serias y se atrevió a preguntar el motivo. — ¿Qué sucede, porque tan pensativas?

—Hola, Sakura-_chan_… — Saludó Fuka amablemente. — No pasa nada de cuidado, solo unos problemitas con mi novio, eso es todo.

—Oh, entiendo. — Susurró, algo arrepentida por haber tenido el atrevimiento de preguntar. — Espero que se resuelva pronto…

La mujer de cabellos borgoña le sonrió al darse cuenta de la actitud de la chica. Suponía ella, que la ojijade se sentía mal por haber tocado un tema que seguro era incómodo. Pero, tampoco era para tanto. Consideraba a Sakura como una buena compañera y una gran persona – de esas, que casi ya no había- por tanto, no tenía problema con tocar algún tema personal en su presencia.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura-_chan_. No tienes que sentirte apenada, recuérdalo. — Sonrió tranquila.

— Lo intentaré…— Dijo la muchacha con un poco más de confianza.

— Bueno. — Comenzó Fuka, ya con mejor humor. — Olvidémonos de mí por un rato, y mejor cuéntanos ¿Cómo vas con tu próxima boda, Sakura-_chan_?...

Las expresiones –dignas de funeral- de sus compañeras, cambiaron enseguida a unas de completa curiosidad.

Sakura rió al verlas. Parecían unas verdaderas cotillas. Bueno, en realidad lo eran. Pero era divertido verlas tan entusiasmadas por un tema como el de su casamiento con Madara.

— ¡Todo va de maravilla! — Exclamó alegre, mientras enumeraba con ayuda de los dedos de sus manos. — Ya tengo confirmado el banquete, estoy comenzando a hacer la lista de invitados, y supongo que en los próximos días confirmaré la decoración, también buscaré mi vestido… — Se recargó en la barra, ya con más confianza. — En realidad, aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer…

— ¡Qué lindo ha de ser casarte con el hombre que amas!... ¿Verdad, Sakura-_san_?...— Suspiró enternecida Ayame.

La ojiverde solo asintió sonriente en respuesta a aquello. Sí, era algo _hermoso_. Por eso –y a pesar de todo- estaba tan contenta.

Fuka, las miró de forma indescifrable.

— Es un sueño hecho realidad —. Susurró, más para ella misma que para el resto— Y más aun, por _el gran partido _que consiguió Sakura. No voy a generalizar. Pero, hombres tan influyentes y ricos, como Uchiha Madara-_sama_… buscan chicas solo para divertirse un rato. ¡Claro, ese no es tu caso, Sakura linda! —Recalcó mirando a la susodicha. — Aunque, no te negaré que sí me sorprendió mucho. De verdad, tú eres de las pocas afortunadas —. Admitió la pelirroja con gran sinceridad y con un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

— Gracias, Fuka-_san_…—Le sonrió Sakura tiernamente, mientras trataba de comprender la razón de aquellas palabras.

—Fuka, todo eso que dijiste… ¿Es por tu anterior noviazgo, verdad?...— Acotó con seriedad Amaru.

La aludida, cambió su expresión relajada a una de leve melancolía.

— Ya sabes que sí. — Masculló— Él me prometió muchas cosas. Pero, al final solo jugo conmigo y mis sentimientos. No creas que aun me afecta, Amaru. Yo ya lo supere, aunque sigo recordándole como un capítulo triste de mi vida. — Dijo llena de convicción— Además, la persona con la que estoy ahora me hace sentir muy bien. Y como ya lo di a entender antes… este no es el caso de Sakura. ¡Ella será muy feliz! Puedo apostarlo con todas ustedes.— Les retó recuperando su actuar alegre.

Amaru negó con la cabeza. Su amiga Fuka, era incorregible.

—Bueno, bueno... puede que tengas razón. — Concedió, haciendo caso omiso de la dichosa apuesta. — Pero, si de algo estoy segura ahora… es de que el dichoso _"hombre perfecto"_ no existe. — Declaró con gran resignación Amaru. — Siempre tienen un jodido defecto que los hace los seres más horrendos ante mis ojos…

Todas rieron divertidas ante aquello.

Justo en ese momento, Amaru fijó su azulina mirada en la entrada del restaurante. Al siguiente segundo de haberlo hecho, un notable sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha. Parecía haber visto un _ángel caído del cielo_… algo así.

—Oigan, chicas…—Tragó saliva. Justo en ese momento, las demás repararon en ella dejando de reír. — Lo que dije hace un instante… olvídenlo por completo. — Suspiró embobada, señalando discretamente al objeto digno de su atención.— Miren al _espécimen_ que acaba de llegar…

Y en ese preciso momento, todas–incluyendo a Sakura- dirigieron su vista hacia donde apuntaba Amaru.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevo la dueña de los ojos jade, al descubrir de quien se trataba.

_Imponente presencia. Andar tranquilo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan altivo. Perfecta anatomía. Bello rostro inexpresivo. Alborotado cabello negro azabache. Y un par de orbes ónix, tan cautivantes, como enigmáticos._

_¡Dios santo! Era endemoniadamente apuesto._

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquellos pensamientos. Aunque, obviamente, ella no era la única con la misma opinión. Pues las demás muchachas, se encontraban igual -o más asombradas- ante la llegada de aquel guapo pelinegro.

Por supuesto, ella tenía motivos más fuertes para estar sorprendida. Pero aun así, no negaría que verlo otra vez -y tan atractivo como lo recordaba- había movido "_algo"_ en su interior. Solo que no sabia definir bien de que se trataba.

Sasuke, caminaba acompañado del gerente del restaurante. El cual, le guió cordialmente hacia una de las mejores mesas disponibles.

Seguro había dicho su apellido, tal vez, era un cliente recurrente, o quizá, su porte de _"hombre rico e importante",_ había logrado que Noriaki- _san_ -en persona- le atendiera.

En fin, eso era lo de menos.

Evidentemente, el Uchiha, no había notado siquiera la presencia de Sakura en aquel lugar. Y eso, en cierto modo, la hacia sentirse extraña.

_Pero eso estaba bien… ¿No era así?_

Preguntas que la peli rosa se había hecho con el paso de los días, tenían sentido y respuesta justo ahora.

_¿Qué pasaría cuando viese de nuevo a Sasuke?_

No tenía la menor idea. Pero, el rubor en sus mejillas, la forma en la que los vellos de su piel se erizaban, así como el resto de las sensaciones que le invadían el cuerpo… contestaban parte de aquella cuestión.

Una gran verdad llegó de forma, cruda y directa, a sus pensamientos.

_El dueño de los ojos negros, le __**atraía demasiado**__, era algo innegable. Y eso, no era para nada bueno._

— ¿Cómo es que él está aquí?...— Se preguntó a sí misma con gran desconcierto.

Una de las chicas dio un respingo sorprendida, volteando a verla.

—Un momento… — Masculló sin poder creérselo. — ¿Tú conoces a ese ser tan divino y sexy, Sakura?...— Preguntó Amaru confundida y sorprendida.

Sakura se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan obvia. Era tal su impresión, que no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta. Llamando la atención –sin querer- de sus compañeras.

Bueno, tampoco pasaría algo malo si respondía aquella simple pregunta. _¿Cierto?_

— Su nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha —. Habló tratando de parecer más calmada. — Es uno de los sobrinos de mi novio. De hecho, lo conocí apenas hace unos días, en la cena de compromiso que ofreció Madara en su mansión —. Contestó ella, lo más claro y rápido que pudo.

—Oh, ya entiendo… —Susurró. Para después agregar en tono pícaro — Pues de verdad, tu futuro _sobrinito_ está buenísimo—. Dijo la ojiazul ya un tanto emocionada.

—Todos en esa familia están igual, Amaru. Creo que ya es algo genético—. Agregó Fuka en tono divertido, mientras Ayame asentía ruborizada.

Amaru miró de soslayo a la peli rosa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí parada, Sakura-chan? Deberias ir a atenderlo—. Le reprochó, dándole un empujoncito con la mano a la joven.

La cual, por supuesto, se encontraba renuente a establecer cualquier tipo de contacto físico o verbal con el ojinegro.

— Pero, yo no…— no completó su frase, pues la chica la interrumpió abruptamente.

—Pero nada, Sakura-_chan_. Debes ir tú. Él es prácticamente de tu familia. Y si ya lo conoces, creo que le dará mucho gusto verte. Nosotras lo atenderíamos con gusto, créelo, pero aún estamos esperando a que estén listas nuestras ordenes.

—Además, mira —. Le indicó Fuka con la vista, a lo que la joven ojijade se exaltó un poco. — Noriaki-_san_ está haciéndote señas para que vayas—.Expresó con gran acierto para la desgracia de la pobre chica.

Era verdad. El gerente estaba llamándola, y ante aquella petición no podía oponer resistencia alguna.

Resignada, soltó un largo suspiro. Aproximándose hacia aquella mesa con más lentitud de la que debería.

_¿Y ahora qué pasaría? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sasuke al verla ahí?_

Su nerviosismo era cada vez mayor. Con cada paso que daba podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Respiró profundo, tratando de encontrar la fuerza suficiente en su interior. No le quedaba otra alternativa que actuar lo más tranquila posible.

El minuto que duró su trayecto de la barra a esa mesa, le pareció una jodida eternidad.

Cuando finalmente llegó, se detuvo justo al lado del azabache; quien aún no se percataba de que ella estaba ahí… junto a él. Ya que se encontraba lo suficientemente abstraído leyendo la carta de menú.

Sakura tragó grueso. Y con una amable –pero falsa- sonrisa, se dispuso a tomar la orden de aquel Uchiha. Quien por supuesto, al oír la voz de la chica no pudo ocultar su gran asombro.

—Buenas noches, señor. Bienvenido al restaurant _Itadakimasu_. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

_No podía creerlo. ¿En verdad era Sakura?_

En una milésima de segundo, el pelinegro recobró su expresión serena. Aunque, siendo franco… nunca pensó encontrarse a la ojijade ahí. Mucho menos, trabajando en aquel lugar.

_Era una gran coincidencia. Definitivamente, la ciudad era demasiado pequeña._

La peli rosa se las arregló para no dejar escapar un tenue suspiro, al notar como esos penetrantes ojos negros le miraban fijamente.

_Igual que cuando lo conoció. Y cuando él la besó…_

De pronto -y sin poder imaginar por qué- se dibujó en la boca de Sasuke una bella sonrisa. Una sonrisa, que casi logra hacerla perder el temple que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

_Dios. Él era tan hermoso cuando sonreía._

Dejó de tener esos tontos pensamientos, al escuchar la voz sosegada de Sasuke. Pero, las palabras que salieron de aquella boca de labios perfectos, finos, y suaves, no fueron tan agradables como llegó a suponer.

—Hmp—. El susodicho compuso una mueca bastante arrogante. — vaya, vaya… Esto sí que es una gran sorpresa. Nunca imaginé que la futura esposa del poderoso y respetable Madara Uchiha, trabajara como una simple _mesera._

Su tono fue gélido y despectivo. Tanto que, ciertamente, dolió y causó en la joven Haruno una gran molestia.

— ¡Eres un!...

No completó su frase, pues Sasuke con un ademán de su mano derecha lo evitó.

—No creo que sea acertado para ti insultarme—. Le advirtió fríamente. — Lo mejor que podrías hacer en estos momentos, es atenderme como se debe. Así que… ¿podrías tomar mi orden de una buena vez?...

_¡Cuánta arrogancia!_

Sakura apretó los puños con fuerza y resopló tratando de calmarse. Todas –inclusive ella- se equivocaron con aquel _"hombre perfecto"._

_Pues resultó ser todo un idiota._

Sacó de su blanco delantal una pequeña libreta con forro de cuero y un bolígrafo de tinta negra. Y con la más falsa de sus sonrisas, se dispuso a atenderlo. Luego de anotar el pedido de Sasuke, ella comenzó a caminar destino a la cocina, pero se detuvo en seco, cuando volvió a escuchar la misma voz gélida.

—Yo no te he dicho que te retires. ¿Acaso no piensas ofrecerme algo de beber?— Reclamó serio, provocando en Sakura una mueca de enojo por demás notoria. Luego de unos segundos, ella respiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Discúlpeme, lo había olvidado por completo—. Masculló. — ¿Desea tomar algo?...— Preguntó con un fingido tono amable.

El Uchiha esbozó una media sonrisa bastante altiva.

—Así está mucho mejor—. Se mostró complacido ante la actitud de la joven. — Tráeme una botella de vino tinto. El mejor que tengan. Ya puedes irte.

—Enseguida, _señor._ Con permiso…

Y dicho aquello, se encaminó nuevamente hacia la cocina… completamente furiosa.

_Definitivamente, él era un maldito. ¡Lo detestaba con toda su alma!... ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?! ¿Acaso había olvidado lo que paso entre ellos? Porque ella __**no**__. Y lo odiaba por ser así._

Un par de minutos después, Sakura regresó a la mesa en donde se encontraba Sasuke; con la botella de vino y una copa. Y así, con toda la delicadeza que pudo reunir, vertió el líquido carmín obscuro dentro de aquella cristalina copa.

_Después de todo, ese era su trabajo._

No importaba lo petulantes, arrogantes, y soberbios que fuesen los clientes que frecuentaban aquel prestigioso restaurante. Ella sería una profesional hasta el final.

—Su comida estará lista dentro de un instante más—. Le dijo en tono monótono. — Si no necesita otra cosa me retiro—. Avisó mientras caminaba hacia otra de las mesas que atendía.

Sasuke observó a la peli rosa alejarse de su lado. Con esa mirada imperturbable que le caracterizaba, al mismo tiempo que bebía tranquilamente de su copa.

— Así es mejor…— Pronunció de tal manera, que él fue el único en escucharlo.

De acuerdo, lo admitía. Se había comportado como un patán con ella, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para evadir la situación tan incómoda que se le presentaba. Fue lo mejor, y más efectivo que pudo hacer.

Sus caminos, se cruzaban una vez más. Sabía que pasaría algún día, pero no pensó que fuese tan pronto. Ciertamente le tomó desprevenido.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Sakura le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Le gustó desde el primer momento en el que su mirar se posó en ella. Y al tenerla una vez más, ahí, donde menos se lo esperaba. Se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó francamente aturdido.

_A la "mota rosa", él tampoco le era indiferente._

El brillo en sus ojos al verlo, la delató casi por completo. Pero si no hacía algo para alejarla, su temple y convicciones, se irían a la basura. No habría nada ni _nadie_ que lo detuviera. Por eso, tenía que contenerse. Comportarse tan frio, arrogante, y déspota con ella como lo estaba haciendo.

_Como ya lo había dicho antes, él no seria el causante del dolor de Madara._

Diez minutos después, ya con la bandeja de comida en las manos, se dirigió hacia la mesa del moreno.

Mientras lo atendía, no volvió a mirarlo ni una sola vez. Y por la expresión que tenia, Sasuke percibió que la chica, de verdad estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tirarle el platillo en la cara.

_Al menos, su maravilloso plan estaba funcionando._

—Que disfrute su cena. Fue un _placer_ servirle—. Dijo por último la ojiverde dispuesta a retirarse.

—Espera un momento—. La detuvo. — Antes de que te vayas, tengo una pequeña duda.

Sakura le miró extrañada.

_¿Ahora que quería?_

El pelinegro compuso una expresión lo suficientemente altanera, como para que la chica de ojos jade se diese una idea que lo que quería saber.

— ¿Cómo es que mi tío te permitió trabajar? — Preguntó sin más. — Que yo sepa, ninguna de sus anteriores noviecitas movía un solo dedo para ganarse la vida… mucho menos de _meseras_—.Volvió a su tono despectivo, provocando que Sakura entrecerrara sus orbes con bronca. — Creo que los gustos de Madara, van de mal en peor…—Meneó la cabeza con una mueca de resignación en su rostro.

La peli rosa no aguantó más ese tono tan lleno de desprecio y arrogancia. Lo había decidido. Si Sasuke Uchiha, quería atacarla sin razón alguna, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No armaría un escándalo pero tampoco se quedaría callada.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, tanta que sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos. Y así, con voz firme y sosegada, le respondió.

—Si estas insinuándome que debería vivir a expensas de Madara, te equivocaste conmigo—. Dijo. — Realmente no me conoces, así que no deberías juzgarme antes. Yo jamás me permitiría algo como eso, pues me gusta trabajar. Además, ser una _simple mesera, _no tiene nada de malo. Exceptuando que, de vez en cuando, solemos toparnos con clientes tan elitistas, soberbios, e imbéciles como tú.

Y al finalizar con aquella _charla. _Sakura se retiró tranquilamente hacía la cocina, dejando al pelinegro, desconcertado y admirado a la vez.

_¡Pero que boca tan grande tenía esa chica!_

De acuerdo, se lo merecía. Pero nunca se esperó semejante respuesta por parte de la peli rosa. Sobre todo, porque –en apariencia, al menos- parecía tan dulce y delicada, que costaba creer que se cargaba tal carácter.

Él nunca había permitido que le hablaran de esa forma. Ni siquiera a sus personas más cercanas. Así que sentía una extraña mezcla de admiración y molestia hacia quien había osado enfrentarle de tal manera.

_Ahora entendía porque su tío se había fijado en ella._

Sencillamente, Sakura Haruno no era el tipo de mujer que se dejara dominar.

_Y eso, a él también le gustaba._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~::oOo::~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura llegó al área de cocina con una expresión de satisfacción que no podría borrar ni en un millón de años

Fue simplemente, genial. Ese Uchiha caprichoso y arrogante, nunca jamás volvería a tratar a nadie como basura. Se creía superior a todos, pero ella se había encargado de ponerle los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo. O al menos, eso quería pensar.

_Él no era el centro del universo._

De pronto, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Se recargó en la pared de aquel pasillo, sacando el pequeño móvil rosado de su delantal para revisar lo que habían enviado. Era un mensaje de texto de _Ino puerca._

"_**Saku. Sé que te dije que pasaría por ti, pero estoy en la florería ayudando a mi madre con unos arreglos que debe entregar mañana mismo. Perdóname bastante, pero no podré ir. Te veo mañana en la escuela, Ok. Cuídate mucho. Besos: Ino."**_

La joven de cabellera rosa pastel, se apresuró a contestar aquel mensaje. Diciéndole a la rubia que no se preocupara, que estaría bien y que la veía mañana.

De todas formas no era la primera vez que se iba sola hasta su casa. Además, con el pésimo humor que tenía en esos momentos –gracias a Sasuke- no sería buena compañía para nadie. Sin lugar a dudas, era mejor estar sola.

—Sakura-_chan_, ¿Qué tienes? te ves bastante pensativa...

Al escuchar aquella voz tan serena, elevó su vista encontrándose con su robusto y amable jefe. El cual recién acababa de salir de la cocina.

— Eh, buenas noches, Chōza-_sensei_, no se preocupe por mí. Estoy bien—. Avisó lo más sonriente que pudo. — Es que… venía a buscarlo, para pedirle de favor que me dejé salir temprano. Lo que sucede es que… recordé que tengo una tarea muy importante de microeconomía que debo llevar mañana mismo y…

—Entiendo, no es necesario que me des tantas explicaciones. Por supuesto que te puedes retirar ya mismo si lo deseas. Después de todo, hoy es martes y no hay tantos clientes—. Contestó con una sonrisa.

No supo si su jefe se creyó tal mentira o no, pero prefería pensar que así era.

— ¿De verdad?... —Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios. — ¡Oh, muchas gracias! hasta mañana entonces, _sensei_—. Dijo ella despidiéndose del hombre con una pequeña reverencia.

—De nada, que tengas una buena noche… y suerte con esa tarea—. Le respondió mientras la veía caminar por el pasillo rumbo a los vestidores.

Odiaba tener que decirle mentiras a una persona tan buena como lo era su jefe. Pero ya no aguantaba un segundo más ahí. La presencia de Sasuke en su lugar de trabajo, la ponía de los nervios. Y si él volvía a comportarse grosero y arrogante con ella una vez más –cosa que no dudaba, tampoco iba a mentirse-no se contendría. Lo abofetearía sin remordimiento alguno, y sin importarle las consecuencias de su explosivo acto.

Salió del vestidor de mujeres -ya sin su uniforme- el cual guardó en el pequeño casillero que tenía ahí.

Traía una blusa roja de escote en _V_, minifalda plisada en color negro y unas lindas sandalias del mismo tono. Esos colores -además de ser sus favoritos- resaltaban a la perfección su blanca piel, haciéndola lucir realmente guapa.

_Bueno, tampoco era el mejor momento para caer en vanidades femeninas._

Se despidió de sus compañeras, y rápidamente, se dirigió hacía la entrada del establecimiento, saliendo de inmediato con rumbo a la calle.

Mientras tanto, un par de ojos negros como el ónix, observaban con disimulo tal escena. Acaso…

_¿Ella se marchaba del restaurant por su culpa?_

.

.

.

.

.

**~oO:: Continuará ::Oo~**

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado._

_¿Qué más pasará entree estos dos?_

_Sencillamente, las cosas no se pueden quedar así._

_¿Sasuke -matará su orgullo- aventurandose a seguirla?_

_Ya se verá en el siguiente capitulo. =)_

_Una cosa más, si pueden -no es obligatorio ni nada, que esta autora no lo amenazará de muerte si no lo hacen- pasen por mi recién concebida historia "Tributo"._

_Es un SasuSaku._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Deseandoles un hermoso día, espero poder actualizar la siguiente semana._

_Me cambiaré a los Martes... he descubierto que odio los Lunes en sobremanera XD_

_Atte: Fleur du desert/ Desert Rose._


End file.
